


Changes

by jaimistoryteller



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:25:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3168149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the time following her trip through the Labyrinth there was a lot of things different about Sarah, this is how she learns to use her new talents and grows into herself before deciding to face the Goblin King again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Labyrinth or anything related to it. 
> 
> This will be written as the muses allow for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always reviews, kudos, comments, follows, subscriptions, bookmarks, emails, and any other form of communication is appreciated,. Thank you!

_Sarah’s POV_

In the course of one real world hour and just shy of thirteen Labyrinth hours she had wished her brother away, ran the Labyrinth, made friends with a few very unique individuals, won her brother back, and came home to host a celebration that included both friends and foes from the Labyrinth. She was only mildly surprised that the Goblin King did not show up when the rest of them did since it was a bit of an open house. Still, she enjoyed her time with all of those who had come. Thanked each of the lessons that they had helped her to realize.

Of course she checks on her brother periodically to make sure that he is okay and that he is still there.

She knew that her life was going to be forever different, but that those changes would have to come from her, not from somewhere else. It would take time and effort, but she was now determined to be something other than the selfish and spoiled girl she had been before. While she knew that she that there would be times she would fall into her bad habits, her new goal was to try and not do so any more than she had to.

Once it is time for them to leave, she thanks each one last time before promising to keep in touch with Hoggle, Ludo, and Didymus.

o-O-o

_Jareth’s POV_

The first time he had seen her, she was a small child dancing in the rain with her mother. Both singing old songs and words of power without realizing that is what they were doing. He had been intrigued by the pair, and followed them home in his owl form. Watching them for several hours until he had determined that they were humans and that the songs they were singing were passed down from mother to daughter for several generations.

After that he had returned to their home several times over the years, watching as the small girl grew up. When she was ten her mother had left the family, and while it had not been a bad break, it still confused him. A little over a year later her father had brought home a new bride and that’s when the problems had begun.

She had barely adapted to her mother leaving when she had suddenly had a new mother and one who was radically different from hers. She went from a mother who had encouraged her imagination and curiosity to having a stepmother who sought to suppress it. From one that actively sought to spend time together doing things, such as reading, listening to music, or doing various projects in the arts or acting, to one that felt being fashionable and having date nights was more important.

Then her stepmother had gotten pregnant and he watched as the sweet and caring young girl turned to the darker emotions of anger and jealousy. A part of him mourned the sweet girl she had been. It was saddening really to watch her lose all of the joy and happiness that she had previously had. After the birth of her half-brother her anger included sadness and fear.

Her mother was rarely around, moving from place to place as she works, though keeping in touch through phone calls and letters. Her father and stepmother have dedicated more time to their new son rather than making sure that both their children are healthy. Not once in the time that he is watching does he ever see her father and stepmother try to explain things to her. Instead they act like she should just accept the changes, without actually making sure that she understands them. While not done in cruelty, it still has that sort of effect, and makes her darker emotions stronger.

That’s why he was not surprised when she wished her brother away. Truthfully, the surprising part had been when she decided to try and run the Labyrinth in order to get him back.

So while she had been running the Labyrinth, making friends with his subjects, and struggling through her emotions, he had decided to see what her version of the Labyrinth was. For every person who read it, read something different depending on the feelings and emotions of the reader.

He was only mildly shocked at the part where it said the Goblin King had fallen in love with the girl, and while lounging on his throne deep in thought, realized the book was right. He was aware that she was too young, her mind and body still needing to grow, but as he watched her leave behind the dark emotions during her trials, he found that he could love the woman she would grow to be.

So twice he offered her everything, her dreams, her hopes, her desires, her every wish and twice she turned him down to try for her brother instead. Then when she managed to do the most surprising thing of all he offered himself. Such a strong girl filled with vibrant emotions and better understanding would grow to be an amazing queen. But she didn’t seem to hear the offer or totally ignored it as she struggled to recall the words of the book, thinking it was the only way to get her brother back. Despite everything she had won, but never answered his most personal question, leaving him in a state of flux as he waits for her to decide.

In his long history as the Goblin King there had never been a Champion of the Labyrinth. The last recorded Champion had occurred during his Grandfather Jaral’s time nearly ten thousand years before. That runner had been a fae warrior who wished to adopt a child who had been wished away by their parents rather than allowing her to take him. So the fact that a fourteen year old human girl had succeed at beating the Labyrinth had been extremely surprising. It was something he would have to reflect on later.

Now he is settled in the tree outside her window, shielded from sight as he watches her welcome everyone she had interacted, whether as a friend or foe, thanking them for the lessons she learned while racing against the clock. Yet she checks the babe repeatedly, making sure he is safe in his bed and comfortable to sleep. If he was in human form he would smile at this, but instead he simply continues to watch long into the night, after the others have left and her parents have returned home.

When she finally shuts her curtain to go to bed, he returns to the castle, looking around at all the damage that had been wrought with her burst of power when she first left, and deciding to start first thing in the morning on the rebuilding and dealing with the three for their part in this mess. Though, if he was being truthful to himself, he could not blame them, she did have that sort of gift. Summoning a crystal he decides to check on her one last time for the night only to discover that he cannot actually see her. Interesting. Another thing to consider later.

o-O-o

_Anfechte POV_

A Champion! Finally, a Champion! Not only a Champion but a female one, a potential Goblin Queen after years of there not being one, splendid! There has been six Goblin Kings since the last Goblin Queen, nearly twenty thousand years before. While a Goblin King can marry, their wife only becomes the Goblin Queen if she can beat the Labyrinth and the last five had been unable to do so.

Within the crystal heart of the Labyrinth she planned and plotted, excited and fully awake for the first time since the last potential Queen had run the Labyrinth and failed four thousand years before. The current King’s father was actually one of the shortest rulers of the Goblin Kingdom, only having it for the time it took for Jareth to become an adult before handing it off to him.

Since the Champion was human she did not have a proper household so she was planning on fixing that. Reaching with all of her gifts to find the right ones for her Champion and direct them to the Champion’s home. Many would not even know that it was her directing them, would feel that it was only luck drawing them in. By the time her Champion was ready to come back, she would be ready for the role.

Everything was splendid, for the first time in years there was going to be hope.


	2. Ch 1: Sixteenth Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always reviews, kudos, comments, follows, subscriptions, bookmarks, emails, and any other form of communication is appreciated,. Thank you!

_Sarah's POV_

In the weeks following her trip through the Labyrinth she actively tries to improve her behavior. It was not always easy, and there were times when all she wanted to do was scream. When her emotions would get too strong she would retreat to her room and call for her friends. Whichever one was available would come to her, comfort her and listen to her vent.

After her sixteenth birthday she was planning to speak to her Dad and Irene, first separately, then together to see if they could work out some of the problems that they had been having. While she was not sure it was going to work completely, she was still hopeful. As such, she had decided to write out a list of things she wanted to discuss with each. It was her plan to take the list, along with some blank paper and pen to each conversation to take notes.

One of the things she had noticed was the fact it felt like she was always being watched except for when she was in the shower. It was rather frustrating because she wanted to know who was watching her.

On her birthday she received a long letter in the mail from her mom. It opened up with her wishing her a happy birthday, before continuing on to tell her about the play she was going to be in, the house that they were renting, how everything was with Jeremy, and her coworkers. There was also a short letter from Jeremy about his view on how everything was and wishing her a very happy birthday as well. Included in the envelope is a silver ring with a braided pattern to it that she loved.

That night the entire family went out for dinner at a nice restaurant. It was silted and tense, just bordering on problems the entire night. Still, they managed to get through the whole night without too much strife and no arguments. After dinner they went to the mall so that she could go to the bookstore and get a few new books for her birthday. She surprised her parents by selecting books on different types of government along with a new fantasy novel.

After her parents had gone to bed she goes to her mirror to discover that her friends are waiting for her there. All three step through briefly to hug her and give her a gift before returning to the other side of the mirror. From Ludo she receives a beautiful jasper, from Hoggle she gets an iris and a string of stone beads, while Didymus gives her a small, hand written book with well known poems from the Goblin Kingdom. Just before they leave, she hugs each once again, thanking them for her gifts.

Just a little before midnight there is a tapping at the window. Curious about who it is, she opens the window allowing a tiny brown owl in. A moment later the owl changes into a small young lady with pointed ears and bright blue eyes. Smiling, the strange girl offers her a small, blue wrapped box.

"Thank you," she murmurs confused as she accepts the small box.

As soon as she takes the box the small female shifts and flies away without saying a word.

Settling on the edge of her bed, she carefully unwraps the gift, setting the paper aside. Beneath the wrapping is a beautifully carved jewelry box made of some type of amber colored wood. There is only one person she can think of that might send her a gift like that but why would he? They did not part on the best of terms.

Frowning, she finally looks at the events of that night as she had refused to do up to now. Everything that happened was at least partly her fault. She was the one who chose to wish her brother away, he had not volunteered to take him. Hadn't she grew up singing songs with her mom about children who were wished away? Too bad she had not realized they were true until after she had done just that.

Still, some of the things he had done had been dangerous! Yet as she considered them a bit closer she realized that she wasn't really in danger. The wall had given way just before the cleaners reached her. When the slid into the bog there had been that convenient ledge that she had managed to stop on. The peach while the most annoying part had done nothing more than make her sleep. Of course if she ever got a chance she'd still yell about the drugged peach, because really drugging a peach just was not right.

Shaking her head, she sighs wondering, how am I supposed to thank him?

Getting up, she walks over to her vanity to find a spot to place her new jewelry box. In it she places the jasper given to her by Ludo and the string of beads from Hoggle. Then she retreats to her bed to read the book given to her by Didymus, enjoying the careful work he has put into making it for her, with beautiful writing and delicate sketches.

She is roughly half way through reading it when something catches her attention out of her eye. Closing her book, she slowly turns to look and discovers four small people standing on her windowsill. Blinking, she does a double take to make sure that she is really seeing them.

"Hello?" she hesitantly greets them.

"Hi!" the smallest one of the four replies, "You see us?"

She nods, curiously asking, "Ummm, why are you here?"

The oldest female steps forward as she replies, "We're your brownies. You turned sixteen yesterday, and a noble girl gets her own household at that point in order to have a chance to get to know them. We felt you become sixteen and it's been years since we had a family to care for!" Her voice is higher pitched and serious as she explains it.

"Oh," she does not know what to say. "But I am not a noble," she remarks after considering it for a few moments.

The brownie studies her for a moment before commenting, "You smell and feel like a noble."

She nods, not sure what else to do and not wanting to argue with the brownie, then decides to ask, "So what are your names?"

The oldest female answers, "I am Berrybell, this is my mate Cookwell, and our daughters Blossom and Songskip." With each name she motions to the brownie she is referring to.

Smiling, she introduces herself, "I'm Sarah,"

"Nice to meet you Mistress Sarah," the quartette choruses together, the three females doing little curtsies while the one male bows.

Curious, she gets up and moves closer to the small family, carefully studying them.

The tallest of them was Cookwell, he was nearly two feet tall with longish pointed ears, large grey eyes, short brown hair, and light tan skin. He is wearing what looks like little homespun pants and shirt, but his long pointy feet are bare.

Berrybell is the second tallest, a little on the plump side with smaller ears, green eyes, long sleek black hair, wearing a dress that looks like it was made of a variety of scraps of cloth carefully stitched together, unlike her mate she has on what looks like little slipper shoes.

Blossom is nearly taller than her mother with her father's ears and eyes, and her mother's hair, like her mother, her dress seems to be piecemeal as well.

The youngest is just barely past her mom's knee in height with expressive blue eyes, her mother's ears, and long brown hair that curls, though the dress she is wearing looks to be something that originally belonged to someone else according to how it hangs on her slender body.

Realizing that she is being rude by staring, she blushes and looks away, muttering, "Sorry."

Songskip steps up to the edge of the window, staring hard at her, "For what?" her voice is the highest pitched of the four.

"Staring," she replies, "It's not polite to stare at someone."

Giggling, the tiny brownie answers, "Then we should be sorry too, but you're the first noble I have ever seen so I am looking at you a lot."

The little brownies giggle is infectious and a few moments later she is chuckling too, "Ummm, brownies are household fae, right?"

"That's right, we help with the house, and all we ask is that you leave us an occasional snack or treat." Cookwell responds with a sharp nod, "We haven't had a chance to explore yet, but is there a particular part of the house that is not used often?"

Thinking about it for a moment, she replies, "The attic has some stuff stored in it but is rarely used past that. I think there is even a box of old fabric up there that we used to use for art projects, if you want you can have whatever you like out of it when I look in the morning." She offers the brownies hoping not to offend them. She doesn't know what kind of protocol to follow when dealing with brownies, they are not exactly covered in her fairy tales all that often.

Both younger girls faces light up as they look between each other and then at her, with huge smiles on their faces. "Really?"

She nods once, "Of course," then frowning she cautions, "Its old however so I do not know how good it will be."

"I am sure it will be more than enough," Berrybell states firmly, "If you do not mind I would like to get a good look at our new home, and leave the girls here for a little bit while I do so."

"That's fine, the room next door has my little brother in it, the room downstairs has my Dad and stepmom in it." She tells the smaller woman who nods once before hopping down and heading to the door.

With a wave her mate follows her, muttering something too quiet for her to hear.

"Can we explore the room?" Blossom inquires peering around at all her things.

"I, yes, go ahead, but stay off my vanity please." she answers the little brownie, motioning to her vanity with its large mirror so they know what she wants them to stay off.

With that the two brownies are down and exploring the room, carefully touching everything and looking around at anything that is out. Neither opens any drawers but they do check everything else out.

Smiling, she returns to reading the book that she was given for her birthday, thankfully she does not have school for a few more weeks, which means she has plenty of time to sleep in tomorrow. She is just about done when the two adult brownies return to the room chattering away at each other in a language that she does not understand.

Hopping up on the end of her bed, Berrybell comments, "You have a lovely home. It will be our pleasure to help maintain it. My only concern is there are no protections or protectors around it."

Before she has a chance to reply to that, a goblin come tumbling out from under her bed, and another pops his head in from the area between her room and her brothers.

"Hey!" the one from under her bed squeaks, "We protect the Champion! We were picked just for her by the Labyrinth!"

"Champion?" Berrybell repeats, glancing between her and the goblins questioningly.

"She is the Champion of the Labyrinth, she beat it and won her brother back. Afterwards the Labyrinth choose us to come protect her, to make sure no one tries to harm her or take her brother as collateral." The second goblin states before vanishing back through the wall to her brothers room.

"Are you who I have felt watching me the last few weeks?" she inquires as she looks at the little goblin.

He bobs his head as he answers, "I'z am," bowing slightly the goblin continues, "I'z Scrapper, the other goblin is Clipson, if youz need uz just say our namez and we come." For some reason his 's' sounds at the end of words seems to come out like 'z' instead, but are perfectly normal in the rest of his words.

"Oh," she mutters staring at the little grey goblin who was still slightly bowed over, "I'm Sarah," she introduces herself, thinking this has been one crazy night, how did I end up with four brownies and a pair of goblins? "Why you two particular goblins?" she inquires after a moment.

"We'z not allergic to metal the way most are," he replies straightening up.

"Oh, well thank you," she replies, glancing at her clock. Blinking, she is shocked when she sees how late it is, and states, "I need to get to some sleep, can we continue our discussion tomorrow?"

"Of course!" the goblin states before he vanishes again.

"We'll go find the attic," Cookwell tells her, "might snoop through it a bit, but will not disturb it until you come show us what we can have."

"Alright, tomorrow afternoon I will go up there. I need to talk to my parents tomorrow," she remarks after considering what her plans are, "goodnight Berrybell, Cookwell, Blossom, and Song," her voice trails off as she tries to remember the last part of her name, "Songskip. Sorry, it might take me a bit to remember your names."

"That's alright Mistress Sarah," Berrybell comments, before shooing her children out of the room and following close behind them with her mate close to her.

Shaking her head, she gets up to change into her night clothes, thinking, tomorrow is going to be a really long day between having discussions with Dad, Irene, the both of them, the brownies, and the goblins. Plus I might just call Hoggle and ask him if he knows anything about why Jareth would send me a birthday present, when Jareth's birthday is so I can return the favor, and why I now have goblins and brownies living in my house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scrapper the Goblin has a tendency to use a 'z' rather than an 's' at the end of words, so whenever I am writing him, there will be intentionally wrong words, because I will be using that 'z' instead.


	3. Ch 2: Discussions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always reviews, kudos, comments, follows, subscriptions, bookmarks, emails, and any other form of communication is appreciated,. Thank you!

_Sarah's POV_

The following morning she awakes to Irene hollering, “Sarah, I am running to the store to get the things for dinner, please keep an eye on Toby.”

“All right,” she calls out as she stretches and gets ready to get up.

She is surprised when she looks around the room to discover that it has been dusted, and all of the wood surfaces have been polished to a shine. Blinking, she remembers the night before and the fact that there are apparently four brownies and two goblins living here. She would have to talk to with them a bit more. Right now she was not sure that her parents should know anything about the fae folk living in the house. While her dad might understand, Irene probably would not.

After changing into a pair of jeans, blue tee-shirt, and a sweater, she heads into her brothers room to scoop him up when she sees that he is awake. Kissing his forehead she decides to give him a bath and dress him for the day. While she does so, he giggles and plays in the water. By the time she is done washing him, the floor is as wet as he is, though she manages to somehow not be and she distractedly wonders how. Once he is dry, she dresses him in a thing of clip coveralls before taking him downstairs to give him some applesauce. When he is done eating she puts him in the playpen for the moment with some of his safer toys.

Since they are the only ones in the house, she calls out, “Umm goblins? Sorry, I forgot your names, can I speak with you for a moment?”

A moment later the two small bodies appear the first popping up from behind the sofa, the other from where the steps are. In the daylight she takes a better look at them, noticing that the one is rather reed like, at least two and half, maybe three feet in height with leather armor covering most of his body. There was a short spear strapped to his back and his long ears looks like they are missing pieces. The other goblin is round and looks like one of the furry gremlins out of the movie. When both smile there are all sorts of sharp teeth showing, almost seeming as if there are more teeth than there should be.

“Hello!” the reed looking one states as he gets close to her. “You wanted uz?”

The second one hops in the playpen with her brother, picking up one of the stuffed animals in the pen and dancing it in front of him. Toby stares at him for a minute before beginning to giggle and try to chase it.

Nodding distractedly she replies, “What is your names again? I’m sorry, I forgot them.”

“I’z Scrapper, Mistrezz, and he’z Clipson,” the reedy looking one answers her. “The Labyrinth choose uz for our unique talent to protect you.”

“The Labyrinth? Do you mean the Goblin King?” she asks, confused about who they are speaking of.

Shaking his head energetically Scrapper replies, “No Mistrezz, the Labyrinth, she’z been around a lot longer than the King. Sometimez she choosez goblinz to do taskz for her. We were selected to become part of the Champion, yourz, household. We’z were carefully told not to cause mischief.”

She carefully considers what he is saying, apparently by beating the Labyrinth she became its champion. How does that work exactly? Does she have responsibilities to it now? Where can she get more information about it? Maybe Hoggle or Didymus will know something useful for her. So if she is understanding this right, she now has a household because she is Champion and that’s why there are two goblins and a family of brownies here. Should she be expecting any more of them? The idea that the Labyrinth is a thinking being also causes her to wonder if it was him or her, and since the goblins keep referring to the Labyrinth as she it must be a her, that pulled some of the stunts while she was running it. What an even bigger quandary to think about.

“Does the Labyrinth affect the puzzles while there is someone trying to solve it?” she inquires sitting down on the sofa and patting the spot next to her for him to join her.

Hopping up on the arm of the sofa, Scrapper shakes his head, “No, she’z been sleeping for generations. I’z thought it was a myth until I’z felt her.”

Well that solves that quandary, “Okay,” she pauses for a moment, thinking, “So you are here to protect Toby and me. From what?”

“Dark Sidhe will steal children even if they are not wished away. If a Dark Sidhe getz it in their mind to do that to get control of you, we’re to stop them or get help,” he explains, bobbing his head he smiles, “You’z also have browniez, in a well kept home browniez are strong and able to ward off enemy attackz too with their protective magicz.”

From the playpen Clipson remarks, “Besides, goblins like babies and children.” Turning to look at her, the furry goblin frowns, “You don’t mind play?”

“As long as my parents don’t see you and he does not get hurt, no, I don’t mind you playing with him. He doesn’t have any playmates.” She answers the little furry goblin currently sitting by her brother in the pen, playing with a teddy bear with him.

Nodding, he returns to playing with Toby, dancing the bear in front of him and making him giggle.

Before she can think of anything else to say, she hears Irene’s car pull into the driveway. A moment later both goblins have vanished and Toby is glancing around for where his friend has gone. Shaking her head, she picks him up and starts to bounce him before he has a chance to cry, getting him to return to the giggling. Once he is calm again she places him in the playpen just as Irene walks in with two large paper bags.

Politely, she grabs one, earning herself a shocked look out of Irene who mutters thank you. After everything is put away she stops to glance at Irene for a moment while gathering her nerve.

“I…” she begins not sure what to say and hating herself for her hesitance. She didn’t hesitate to fight to get Toby back so why should she now? This was a lot less dangerous. “Can we have a serious talk?”

Startled, the older woman freezes in place and stares at her for a moment before slowly nodding, “Alright Sarah, what would you like to talk about?”

Sighing in relief she states, “Be right back, I made a list of things so I wouldn’t forget or get all mixed up,” before bolting out of the room and upstairs to her room. In her room she grabs the notepad and pen before heading back down to the living room where Irene has taken a seat with a cup of tea.

“You made a list?” her stepmom asks, her voice edging on shocked.

Nodding, she sits down on the other side of the sofa, “I did. Since you married Dad we have had close to non-stop problems.” Taking a deep breath, she reminds herself that she won against the Labyrinth this should be easy for a second time. “Some of them are my fault, but some of them are yours too.”

“My fault? My fault!” Irene shrilly repeats.

Again she nods, keeping a close eye on her stepmom to see if there is going to be any more yelling before continuing to speak, “Like that, anyways, you try to act like my you are my mom, but refuse to do anything with me, neither of us likes to listen to the other, and this has been my home longer than it’s been yours, changing everything makes me feel like you don’t want me here.”

Apparently what she has to say shocks the older woman who stares at her with wide eyes, mouth open like a fish. She waits for her process what had been said.

“How dare you?” her stepmom screeches, her voice a combination of anger and disbelief.

“I dare because of that type of response,” she replies, trying and struggling to keep her voice even, “Did you actually consider what I said or just react to it?”

Again her stepmom stares at her with her mouth wide open. Twice she closes and opens it as if she is going to say something before she finally does mutters, “Good point.” For a few minutes she can feel it as the older woman studies her thoughtfully. “Something is different about you.”

She shrugs, “I had an epiphany, it made me consider some things and have been trying to change my behavior accordingly.” There is no way that she is going to tell Irene about the Labyrinth, Goblin King, fae now living in the house, or anything else of that nature. It just was not going to happen. She did not trust her to understand.

“Can I think about this for a bit?” Irene inquires, “You have apparently put a lot of thought into this, and it would be better if I thought about it first.”

She nods once, “Of course, I plan to speak with Dad when he gets home, and sometime in the next day or so I want to talk with both of you.” Standing, she takes the notes backup to her room.

After putting them away she, glances around her room and remembers the brownies in the attic, so that’s where she heads to next. After pulling the small ladder down so she can climb up, she flips the little switch by the entry and sneezes as the dust moves from around the entrance. Glancing around, she does not see the brownies but is not surprised by that, if they are anything like the goblins then they are probably out of sight right now. Moving towards the piles of boxes, she checks each before setting the two with her old costume making supplies aside and continuing to go through them.

She is in the middle of the last box when she hears, “Hello Mistress Sarah,” from a high pitched voice to her left.

Turning, she spots the mother brownie standing just a little bit away from her. As soon as the small fae spots her eyes, she drops into a curtsy, her patchwork dress flaring out around her as she does so.

“Hello Berrybell,” she greets the brownie, “if there is anything in those two boxes that is useful to you, you are welcome to use it.” She tells her while motioning to the boxes that she set aside.

“Thank you Mistress,” the little woman tells her as she follows where she is motioning to.

“Please call me Sarah,” she asks the brownie, “I feel weird having you call me mistress.”

Confusion mars the brownies features for a moment before she nods, “I’ll try, but I make no promises.”

“Great! I would like to be friends if we can be.” She states as she watches the small fae.

Smiling, the brownie nods again, “That’s nice, I like it,” though she frowns for a moment, a look of concern on her face, “though it is very informal and since you’re my mistress it feels odd.”

Nodding she remarks, “Understandable, still, I will appreciate it if you and the others can try.”

“I’ll make sure to tell them. Tonight we will start dusting everything. Lots of little spots that have not been properly dusted in a long while,” Berrybell answers before she curtsies one more time before heading to the box to start sorting through it.

“Alright, do you need anything?” she inquires of the small woman as she gets closer to the fold out staircase.

“Oh no, I’ve already seen a small sewing case, I have everything I need, and there is plenty of fabric here. We are setting up over there by the window, making our beds and little home.” The brownie answers with a smile, “You are a most generous mistress.”

Blushing, she nods before heading back down the steps and carefully closing up the attic again. Heading to her room she is preparing to change because she does not want to be covered with dust when she realizes that she does not have any dust on her. The brownie must have done something to get rid of it. Still, it is of no matter, she will thank her later.

With a few hours left until dad was due home she decides to go play with Toby, particularly since she is certain that Irene is not. Sure enough, when she reaches the living room he is in his playpen with a few of his toys, giggling and enjoying himself. She smiles at him, leaning over the edge of the pen to scoop him and Lancelot up before settling on the carpeted floor to play with him, dancing the small bear in front of him and enjoying his reactions.

After a while he starts to lose interest in his bear and looks like he is going to start crying.

“Are you hungry Tobes?” she asks as she sets the bear back in the pen.

“Hunwe,” he repeats nodding.

For a moment she considers telling Irene but decides against it because she is fairly certain that the older woman is only going to ask her to feed him. Frustrating, but not really a big deal, it’s one of those things that she has been trying to deal with better, though she does wonder why Irene ever had Toby at times when it seems that she really does not wish to take care of him in any way whenever she is home. Still, she loves her brother and will take care of him, after all it's not his fault his mom is lazy. Shaking her head as she carries him into the kitchen, she tries to clear her thoughts, thinking so negatively about the woman was not going to help her try and build any sort of relationship with her.

Humming, she settles him into his highchair before fetching a small cup of pears for him to eat. When he is done eating, she returns him to his playpen before going up to her room to read some more after telling Irene where Toby is.

Stretching out on her bed she finishes the book that Didymus had given her, an idea blossoming in the back of her mind. Rather than become an actress maybe she should go into storytelling. She’s always been better coming up with the stories then she has been portraying them. Her primary reason for wanting to act is her mom, an actress with a glamorous life, but surely the people who write the stories must have a glamorous life too? It is something that she will have to think about more. Though as she glances at her bookshelf she wonders why she had decided to get those books on government, they were not her normal type of books, however they had felt right when she was trying to decide what to get.

She is still deep in her thoughts, her book laid aside when she finished it, when she hears her dad pull into the driveway. Standing, she heads downstairs, she wants to talk with her dad before Irene. After she has had her discussion with him, then Irene can talk with him, and probably whine about how mean she was being. Sighing, she reaches the door just moments before her stepmom and takes that time to give him a quick hug.

“Can we talk please? Before you talk with Irene.” she requests softly, hoping that he will act like the dad he had been prior to getting remarried, the one who used to spend a lot of time with her.

Confused he nods just as her stepmom comes around the corner stating, “Robert we have to talk now,” a frustrated look on her face.

For a long minute, he looks between the two of them, and she swears that it feels like there is an outside force at work when he shakes his head once, stating, “Sarah has already asked me to have a quick chat, I will talk with you afterwards honey.”

Since they had gotten married, her dad had not picked her once over her stepmom, so she is thankful to whatever force it is helping her, even if it does make her leery as to why that force is helping her.

Huffing, her stepmom nods once, before heading into the living room where Toby has started to cry.

“Come on pumpkin, we can talk in the study,” he mutters as he turns and heads down the hall to his study where he works from when he has home days.

Unlike her discussion with Irene, she does not feel the need to fetch her notes, there is only one thing she wants to discuss with him on his own.

Once they are in the study, he sets his briefcase down before sitting on the small sofa and patting the spot next to him.

Settling on it she is not sure where to begin, how does one go about asking their dad if he does not want her anymore? It really is not that simple, with a small shake of her head, she reminds herself again that she completed the Labyrinth, she can do this too.

“I only have one thing I want to talk to you about,” she eventually murmurs, still working on her courage to just outright ask or state.

“What is it pumpkin?” he inquires softly, pulling her against his side in a way he has not since he got married nearly five years prior.

After sitting there in his arms for a bit, she twists around and scoots back so she can look him in the face, before asking, “Do you want me around?”

“Of course I do!” he exclaims, staring at her in horrified shock according to the expression on his face. “Why would you think otherwise?” he demands.

“You used to spend time with me, even if it was both of us reading our individual stuff. You used to kiss me on the forehead goodbye before you’d leave. You used to take one day out of the week to just sit down and talk with me about how things are going. Now I hardly ever see you because your time is spent with Irene or Toby, and I understand, I really do, but you spend all your time with them when you are not at work. It’s been years since we have done anything that is just us,” she can feel the tears building up as she explains. “After you brought her home you stopped kissing me goodbye or letting me sit in here and read with you. Then Toby was born, and you seemed to barely notice I was alive except for when Irene has a complaint about me.” Despite her best efforts, her voice breaks as she finishes explaining.

It hurts the fact that he had chosen his new family over her, even if it was unintentional, it still happened. She went from having two parents who loved her and did things with her, to one who she rarely got to see and one who still loved her, to one she rarely got to see and the other who was never there anymore. It was very frustrating to her. Particularly when she was often treated as the one in the wrong when all she wanted was some sort of sign that she was still wanted.

“Oh Sarah,” her dad sighs pulling her back over to him and hugging her close. “Of course I still want you and love you. You just always seem to be lost in your own world so I never thought you minded all the time I have been spending with Irene and Toby.” He runs one hand down her back in comforting circles. “You’re still my daughter, you always will be, just because I remarried that doesn’t mean I don’t still love you.” Kissing her forehead he suggests, “How about every Monday we spend part of the afternoon in here reading or doing something together?”

She nods, not sure that she can answer aloud without crying her eyes out.

For a while the two of them just sit there, she enjoys being cuddled up with her dad after spending the last few years thinking that he no longer wanted her around. She might be sixteen, and nearly an adult, but she still wanted to feel like she belonged somewhere, and it had been a long while since she had felt like she belonged here. It was actually one of the leading reasons why she had wished her brother away.

Eventually her stepmom calls for dinner, and the two of them get up, her dad querying, “We good?”

Nodding, she ducks her head, feeling a bit embarrassed by the fact she had been crying.

“Go wash your face then come downstairs to eat,” he directs her softly, kissing he on the forehead one more time.

It is the most affection he has shown her in years at one time. Hopefully, after she has her talk with the both of them it will continue, but she doubts it because that has been her luck in the recent past.

Heading to her bathroom, she washes her hands and face before heading down to eat. Something tells her to grab her notes from earlier so she does so on the way.

As she is getting to the dining room she stops because she can hear Irene just about yelling, “She acts like I am at fault for everything! She’s sixteen, it's time she starts having some responsibilities!”

“Now did she say that you were at fault for everything?” she hears her dad ask as she gets just a bit closer to the door.

A part of her wants to interrupt and repeat everything she had said to Irene earlier in the day, but another part of her wants to see how her dad is going to respond to the accusations.

“She implied it!” her stepmoms voice has taken on that shrill quality to it again.

“What were her exact words?” Dad asks, his voice softening.

She can hear as Irene stutters, not able to come up with them and decides that now would be a good time to interrupt. Opening the dining room door she states, “Is it dinner time?”

“It is,” her stepmom snaps, clearly angry.

Glancing at the table, she notices that it is not yet set, so she goes to grab the dishes, chuckling when she spots Scrapper giving Irene dirty looks from his hiding place in the kitchen. “She’z really screechy, is she related to harpiez?”

Biting her lip so not to laugh, she shakes her head, softly answering, “Purely human.”

“Well then, harpiez take lessonz from her,” he mutters, nodding energetically.

Still biting her lip so not to laugh, she takes the dishes to the dining room and sets them down before taking her seat. There is a look of annoyance on her stepmom’s face, while her dad looks frustrated.

“Pumpkin, do you remember what you told Irene this morning?” her dad eventually asks after grace has been spoken and dinner put on each person’s plate.

She nods, replying, “I do.” taking a deep breath, she calls up the memory in order to say it word for word, “Since you married Dad we have had close to non-stop problems. Some of them are my fault, but some of them are yours too.”

Glancing at her stepmom, her dad asks, “Well is that right?”

Scowling, Irene nods once, but says nothing.

“Sounds to me like she was taking responsibility, but also trying to tell you that something is wrong,” he responds, “after dinner I think we need to have a family discussion.”

Still scowling, her stepmom nods once more.

Shaking his head, her dad asks, “So how was your day?” not looking at either of them.

Irene is the first to start speaking, talking about how her trip to the store was, the friends that she had run into while there, and what all she had done once she reached home. They are just about done with dinner when her stepmom stops speaking long enough for her to answer about reading a book of tales that had been given to her and spending time with Toby.

After mentioning Toby, her dad’s attention turns to him, taking his turn feeding the baby who is seated in his high chair between him and Irene. Once the baby has been fed, her dad picks him up to take him upstairs to bed. While he does that, she starts picking up the dishes, setting them in the sink so they can be washed after the conversation. Something tells her that it is not going to be an easy conversation to have.

A short while later the three of them gather in the living room to talk. Irene looks like she is still annoyed or even more annoyed while her dad just looks frustrated. Carrying her notepad, she sits down and waits to see how this talk is going.

“Well, Irene, since you brought it up, please state how you think that Sarah is not accepting responsibility.” Her dad prompts her stepmom after several minutes of silence.

“She’s always off in her head, I have to force her to help me with Toby, she doesn’t like to do anything around the house without being yelled at, and she is always disrespectful!”

Biting her lip, she reminds herself to respond calmly, not to give into the yelling match that Irene was aiming for to make her look like the problem, “Who took care of Toby for most the day even after you got back from town?” She asks, “You only asked me to keep an eye on him while you were gone, I kept an eye on him most the day.”

“Did she?” her dad asks curiously.

“Well yes, but…” her stepmom snaps but trails off grumbling.

“Sarah has brought up a few good points to both of us it seems,” her dad comments, “I think we should discuss them like rational adults and almost-adult.”

She smiles, knowing that he is trying to joke with her and make her feel better.

Glancing at her, he spots her notes and motions to them looking at her questioningly. Hesitantly she hands it to him, knowing he is not going to like some of what she has written on there, particularly since he had not liked it when she asked. He accepts it and reads it, using the pen she has clipped at the top to make a couple of notes of his own before he begins talking again.

“In her notes she has written down that we need to start acting like a family, discuss our problems, and talk about Toby’s care.” He remarks, “I agree, we probably should have had this talk long before now, however we are going to have it now.”

“What does Toby’s care have to do with anything?” Irene shrilly demands.

“Well, I think it has to do with the fact we ask her to watch him any time we’re busy, including our Saturday night date nights,” he replies before she has a chance to answer.

She smiles gratefully. Happy that he is really trying to understand her view, even if nothing really comes of it, at least he has tried.

“We only go out once a week,” her stepmom snaps in response, “It’s not asking too much for her to watch him that one day!”

“But that’s not the only time you ask me to watch him or help with him,” she remarks, before listing them off. “Any time you run to the store, when you are speaking with your friends, whenever you are planning something, on Saturdays when you go out for date night, any time you want to watch TV without having to worry about what the baby is doing, when he is upset and wanting someone to play with him.” She stops, thinking that she probably does not want to keep going or it might cause even more issues.

Irene stares at her with wide angry eyes as if she cannot believe that she would dare contradict her but says nothing.

“I don’t mind helping with Toby, but I am a teenager and his sister, not his mother, it’s not my responsibility to be the one always taking care of him.” She states after a bit, still trying to keep her voice even and not shrill back like she really wants to.

“Well what other problems are there?” the older woman demands, changing the subject so that she does not have to admit to being right or wrong, it was the reaction she was expecting sadly.

“Respect is earned, you haven’t earned mine by just coming in here and changing everything. Just because you do not have an imagination, does not mean I do not.” She answers before her dad has a chance to, “If you want me to respect you, then you have to at least give me the courtesy of doing the same.”

“You’re just a kid, what do you know about being respectful?” her stepmom scornfully states.

“Actually, prior to us getting married Sarah was well known for her manners and helpful nature, she was also really good in school. That’s why I was surprised by all of the difficulties you two were having.” He frowns, “I really should have thought about the fact we went from doing stuff as a family to not.”

Silence reigns for several minutes as each considers what has been said so far. In the back of her mind she can hear a mocking voice saying, ‘What’s said is said,’ as if nothing will change or come of this or it is a waste of time. A small part of her wants to wish for understanding, but she refuses to make any more wishes. That’s just too dangerous an area.

Jumping to her feet, her stepmom exclaims piercingly, “Are you blaming me too?”

He shakes his head, trying for a soothing tone, “No honey, I am not, I am saying it is all of our faults, Sarah’s for not saying what was wrong, us for being the adults and not explaining it to her.” He pauses for a moment before suggesting, “How about we make Sunday’s family night? We can do something together as a family besides watch TV whether it is watch a movie, play a game, or just go for a walk.”

“Tch, fine,” her stepmom grumbles, “I have a headache, I am going to bed.” Without waiting for any sort of response, Irene takes off.

Shaking her head, she just glances at her dad, to see him doing the same thing.

“You realize you’re going to have to start being more respectful of her if you expect her to be respectful of you?” he queries after a bit.

She shrugs, answering, “If you haven’t noticed I have been trying over the last few weeks.”

He nods, “I had, I just wasn’t sure why until you brought it up tonight.” Glancing at the clock, he states, “Well pumpkin, I am going to go talk with her than go to bed. Goodnight, don’t stay up too late,” he kisses her on the forehead as he walks past, turning off most the lights as he goes.

She heads into the kitchen to start washing dishes only to discover the two younger brownies are already there and doing so. It’s actually kind of funny to watch because Songskip is humming as she skips around the edge of the sink pointing at each dish in turn and focusing really hard on them while Blossom is waving her hands around in circular motions like she is wiping each off with the towel before they are settling onto a pile next to the sink.

“Hello Songskip, Blossom, ummmm what would have happened had my parents come in here?” she greets the two young brownies who finish the dishes they are working on and turn to face her.

“We felt them go to bed,” Blossom explains, “it was safe for us to come out.”

Beside her Songskip is nodding.

“Oh well, thank you,” she tells the two little brownies as she starts putting the dishes away, both watch her with intent eyes, as if they are memorizing where stuff goes. Once she has the done pile put away the two return to washing and drying, getting the rest of the dishes done. “So what types of treats do you guys like? I am not sure what you think of as a treat.”

“Honey,” both answer nearly instantly before grinning at each other.

After a shared look conversation, Blossom continues, “We love honey, just a thimble full is enough for one of us, but we also like fresh baked goods too.”

Nodding to them, she looks through the cupboards, checking to see if there is any honey, and what baking goods they have, “I’ll make some fresh bread tomorrow, we don’t have any honey.”

“Okay, thank you!” Songskip exclaims.

Smiling at the tiny girl, she bids them goodnight before heading up to bed. Soon she will call for Hoggle or Didymus to ask about the nobility thing and the Champion matter but not tonight. Tonight she is going to take a hot bath, check Toby one last time, and go to bed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took artistic license with how the goblins look because there is a lot of different types in the movie.


	4. Ch 3: Odd Visits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always reviews, kudos, comments, follows, subscriptions, bookmarks, emails, and any other form of communication is appreciated. Thank you!

_Jareth’s POV_

He had lost to a human, a fifteen year old human who didn’t even have the decency to answer his question properly. In the days, weeks, and months following her winning he had found himself spending a lot of time mopping. There were many days that he would finally be feeling better then he would pass through his Escher Chamber and any good will or enthusiasm he felt would fade away.

He still did his duty by those within the kingdom, his duty for the children that were wished to his care, and his duties to the Labyrinth but he lacked the fire that had filled his early years as the king.

Often time his private time was spent sitting in the spot where his entire life seemed to be stuck. Because she had never answered him he was bound to wait until she either did or died. In the meanwhile it was driving him mad. Particularly since no matter how he tried he could not see her. Nothing explained that either, he should still have no issues seeing her because he was bound to her until she answered his question, and yet it was as if he was blocked.

Today had started like many other days since she run, he had thought that he would get more accomplished, and yet as he lounges on his throne waiting for the flood of fae and goblins to come bustling into court he find himself once more drifting into his thoughts and dreams. He is stuck on the idea of what would have happened had she said yes instead of not answering.

The first thing to draw his attention is the sound of a soft sigh from behind and above him, followed by, a soft lilting voice querying in the oldest form of Sylvan, “Still moping?”

Quickly standing, he turns to stare at the young woman floating on the air just a little behind his throne. Her legs are crossed as if she is sitting on something, yet there is nothing he can see supporting her, and even among his kind it is rare to see a person free-floating like that. Frowning, he tries to determine how she got in when he is the only one able to travel by teleportation within the Labyrinth or Castle unless he wills it otherwise. Past that, there is something achingly familiar about her but he cannot place it.

Blinking large ever changing eyes at him she seems to hop off her seat and moves as if walking on the stairs within the Escher Chamber on the thin air before landing on her feet in front of him. He is startled to see how small she is, according to her features she is a small child, and yet the feeling he gets from her is not one of a child.

“You are being awful slow at the moment for one of the best Goblin Kings ever to rule,” she grumbles lightly, eyeing him with annoyance if he is reading her expression right. Placing one hand on her hip in a nearly universal feminine show of annoyance she questions, “Come now, surely by now you have figured out who I am through the call of Blood and Power.”

Realization dawns quickly, his eyes widening in shock as he stares at her. “I never realized that your form was so young,” he murmurs before continuing, “I also thought you were still asleep Milady,” a moment later he bows.

This small female in front of him is the physical manifestation of the Labyrinth. No wonder she could enter his castle without his say, she is tied even closer to it than he was.

He’s in shock to see her, because the last time she had been awake from his understanding was when his mother had run and failed at the labyrinth, making her merely a consort rather than a queen. Previous to that she had not awakened since his grandmother had run the Labyrinth with the same results. It was his understanding that a Goblin Queen was tested by the Labyrinth and if she failed, she could not be queen, if she succeeded she would have as much power over the realm as the Goblin King, which was a great deal when one considers the fact he can change nearly any feature at will, manipulate time, and affect any living creature within his domain.

Sighing again, she hops and hovers as if perched on the edge of a seat. “Took you long enough to realize.” Her gaze is flickering everywhere around the throne room. “Why have you not finished the restoration of the castle?” she demands as she stares at him. “You restore the castle and city, I will restore the Labyrinth,” her tone is commanding as she tells him that. “We have a Champion, eventually she shall return home and what is the first thing she is going to see? A mess!” Shaking her head she moves as if getting of her seat to hover directly before him. “Rather than mope, clean this place up then consider proper courting gifts. A woman is more likely going to accept your suit if you properly court her. For instance, did you realize tomorrow Above she turns sixteen?”

Blinking owlishly at her, he considers what she is saying, could she be correct? Could his moping be making things seem worse than they are? How does she who has been asleep for so long know when Sarah’s birthday is?

“Stay out of my domain unless there is a runner, I have work to do.” She orders her him, “Just because you cannot see her does not mean she has forsaken you, it just means she is not ready yet. And act like the fully functional adult male I know you are!” A moment later she is gone in a ball of lightning and smoke, leaving him there to think about what she said.

When the goblins and fae start pouring in, his attention is pulled to them, but a part of him is also on the visit. The two hours he dedicates a day to listening to petitions, trials, and disputes goes quickly. For the first time since he lost, there is a spark in him that gives him energy. A small part of his mind is wandering over what type of gift to get her and how to get the gift to her. Perhaps jewelry box, a beautifully crafted wood one so that for special events following he can give her custom made jewelry. She had loved jewelry in her dreams. Now how to get it to her?

He can ask his sister while asking her about the Labyrinth. Since she had decided to forgo a relationship in favor of studying their kind’s history, she would be the perfect person to ask. With a plan in mind, he focuses on the market, taking himself off to it in order to find the woodcarver Alian, an elf who had decided to come to the Goblin Kingdom several decades earlier.

“Your Majesty, welcome,” the elf greets him as he glances around the showroom, “Is there something I can assist you with?”

Turning to face the slender elf he replies, “A jewelry box, something unique, it is a sixteenth birthday gift.”

The elf nods once before heading into the back room, a moment later he emerges with a heavy crate and sets it on a low counter before carefully removing the contents, setting each one in a row on the counter. In total there is twenty different boxes, each one different in some way. Some are highly decorative, others are deceptively plain until taking a closer look, they are a variety of colors and types of wood. The one that draws his attention is the second biggest one. It is amber gold with a leaf, flower, and vine pattern etched carefully into its sides and top. When he opens it, there is two different trays, the top being several little squares for earrings, the bottom tray being for rings, beneath the trays are long rows for necklaces to be laid in. He can feel the slight magical aura to it.

“This is magical?” he inquires as he picks it up to examine it closer. He is a power mage himself, but his skills in enchantment of this nature are minimal.

Again the elf nods, “Yes Sire, it will continuously add space for new items, the keeper need only think of what ones she wishes to view for them to appear.”

Curious, he asks, “Will it work Above?”

Smiling, he nods once more, “Yes Sire, as long as the box remains whole the spell will work in any of the realms. It will be a tad slower in the Above since that realm has less magic, but it will still do as it is supposed to.”

“Excellent, what is the price of this piece?” he questions as he lifts it. In Above money is used, but here prices are often trade, favor, or gems of some variety.

The elf thinks about it for a moment and he knows that the other man is trying to determine a fair price for him. “I would like to harvest a single Rune Oak branch,” he eventually replies.

Nodding once, he states, “Agreed, you may harvest a branch of a Rune Oak.”

Rune Oaks are a rare type of tree that grows only between the Between and Below. Its wood is sought for the decoration of children’s furniture, often to enhance the protective spells placed on them. While adult fae of almost all varieties are hard to kill and rarely die of natural causes, the same cannot be said for children who often die within the first five years of their life. However it is illegal to collect Rune Oak wood without royal decree because of the rarity of the tress, to do so without permission is to be stripped of all magic and turned into a regular oak tree for seven above years per offense.

Focusing for a moment, he covers the box in a dark blue paper with a silver ribbon holding it shut before focusing on his parent’s home and vanishing, moments later he is appearing in the family entryway. He has barely finished solidifying when his niece comes rushing up to him. Since he rarely visits the Old Kingdom, as the land of the fae is called, he rarely gets a chance to see her.

Hugging him, she excited exclaims, “You came for a visit! Do stay for dinner, oh say you will, please!”

Smirking he shaking his head, giving her a hug in return. He is rather fond of his niece. Truthfully he is fond of all the children in his family and many of the children that are wished to him.

“I might,” he answers aloud when he notices she is not letting go, “However I need to speak with Yuna first.”

Giving him one last squeeze the young girl lets go before stepping back, her eyes seeming distant for a moment, before she distractedly states, “She’s in the library recording the history of the Southern Forest Gnomes.”

“Thank you sweets,” he tells the younger girl before he heads off to the library.

Despite his niece’s youth, she is developing her gifts quite well. Though that is not surprising considering his sister Talana teaches young fae how to control their gifts. Apparently his niece is going to be a seeress, a rather powerful gift, and that's not one that is common to their family so it must come from her father’s side. Sadly he does not know much about Galen except he is far too Elven for his tastes. Not shocking really seeing how he is an elf. One of these days he will have to ask Talana how she ended up with such a frightfully dull person as her spouse and mate.

Upon entering the library, he finds his youngest sister perched at her writing desk, the glowing crystal he had made for her one-hundred and ninety-second birthday hovering gently above as she writes, illuminating her work space.

“Hello Yuna,” he murmurs as he approaches, making sure to click his boots on the hardwood floors so not to startle her.

“Jareth,” she happily greets him, “I was just thinking of you the other day, wondering how everything has been. Recently I have heard some distressing news and I planned to come visit you for the upcoming Lughnasadh.”

Leaning against the wall he smiles at her, “I have a favor to ask you,” he states as he uses a crystal to materialize his gift for Sarah.

“A favor? Interesting, I am not the one that is normally asked for favors.” She replies with a smirk of her own. Most hate to answer the questions that she demands as payment for favors which is why she is rarely asked them. “Ask your favor,” she imperiously tells him, the only person that he will allow that type of tone with him besides his parents.

“Can you deliver this box to the human Sarah Willams tomorrow just before midnight Above?” he inquires as he hold out the present.

She takes it, nodding once before it vanishes for the time being. “Interesting, a gift for a mortal? There is a tale there I am sure that is extremely worthy of the records, particularly from you who dislikes most mortals due to your work.”

Sauntering over to the divan in front of the fire place, he waves a hand towards it to get it roaring before settling on the seat. A moment later she joins him, a pen and paper floating close beside her.

“I am certain the distressing news has to due with what I am about to share,” he loftily tells her with a serious expression before ruining the effect by smirking.

There is a small amount of people he would trust to be his more easy going self around. When he is in the Goblin Kingdom and his own castle he rarely has a chance to be anything more than the snide, occasionally cruel, and always dramatic persona that he has perfected. But here with his sister, he knows that that type of behavior would not be allowed to last long so he doesn’t even bother trying for any longer than it takes to joke with her.

“You recall a few years ago I mentioned discovering a girl and her mother who knew the old songs?” he starts off, going to the beginning of his tale.

She nods once, “Of course, it was most unusual for two humans to know them, yet that was exactly what was going on.”

“Well the girl turns sixteen tomorrow, she’s the one the gift is for. Several months ago she wished away her half-brother, then she did the unthinkable and beat my Labyrinth to get him back.” he tells her, frustration coloring his voice, “Twice I offered her her dreams and twice she turned me down to focus on him. When she completed the Labyrinth I offered her me, and she never answered! We were standing in the middle of the Escher Chamber and she never answered, instead she shattered my Escher Chamber when she declared I had no power over her, returned to Above and threw a party where she invited pretty close to everyone she met in the Labyrinth to thank them for helping her grow.”

“You offered her yourself in the Escher Chamber and she did not answer? No wonder I have heard that you have been moping! That’s biding, heavily binding, and to a species that depend on word magic as strongly as elemental and dream,” she stops shaking her head, “please tell me that you are going to do something more than just mope about her?”

He nods, sighing dramatically, “The Labyrinth paid me a visit this morning, actually that was my original reason for coming to see you, did you know that the Labyrinth can take form or that it looks like a child when it does so?”

“She, not it,” his sister corrects gently, “and yes, I knew. It’s in all the records. A small piece of magic is given to her when a person takes the Goblin Throne, giving her extra power beyond the normal for your land.” She cocks her head to the side, “Actually, Between is the only place where magic really thrives at. In the Above the humans are slowly forgetting and the fae there are fading, in the Below the humans are forgetting and there is less power because of a lack of belief. Since the decline of belief there has been a drastic decline in birth rates too, which when you consider our kind are not fertile to begin with that can be a bit troublesome.”

Frowning, he stares at her for a moment before demanding, “Then how do you explain our rather large family?”

“Every child in our family has been conceived in the Goblin Kingdom where wild magic is thick. I have confirmed this with the Seeress Oraga,” his sister explains, “As the only one actually born in the Goblin Kingdom I have the mismatched eyes of someone whose very being is wild magic despite the fact I am not an heir to the Goblin Throne and lack true wild magic.”

He frowns at that, trying to remember the last time he had seen his sister without the glamour that hides her natural eye coloring and the markings around her face. “I hadn’t realized,” he murmurs.

She nods once more, closing her eyes for a moment, when she opens them her eyes are two different tones of blue, one dark and one light. The slashing marks of light grey give her stripes on her cheeks and jaw, and her rather sharp teeth are noticeable again. “If you had not been changing the human children into fae children before giving them to fae parents, the population would be a lot lower than it is right now.”

For a bit the two sit in silence while he considers what she has said. He is actually thinking about commenting on the fact that he is only taking the unwanted ones wished to him and that those numbers are declining, when she starts to speak again.

“There either needs to be a dreamer or a storyweaver in the Above soon or Below will be lost. I think that Between will stay because you have strong connections as the Master of Dreams to the human realm, but here, here there is no one to tie us to the Above.”  She shrugs, “It is part of the reason I am studying our history, to see if this sort of thing has happened before and what the results are.”

“Only part of?” he queries, he had often wondered why his beautiful sister had avoid taking a mate or partner and choose to spend so much time studying the past. Last time he was here there had been plenty of Fae of all species who wished to court her, of all genders, and even a few who were multigenders, yet she had denied them all.

“There are other reasons and someday I might just tell you.” She answers wistfully, a sadness filling the air around them for a moment before she shakes her head.

Since there are things he keeps his own council on, like how off it feels to be in love with a girl who still has a lot of maturing to do, he can understand the sentiment.

For a time the two of them simply relax in each other’s presence, her pen and paper are carefully recording everything that she is thinking about.

He is carefully considering his actions in regards to Sarah. Gifts are common during courting, though he will have to think about what type of things to give her. She might like jewelry but her time in the Labyrinth cured her of most of her greediness from what he can tell which means he will need to think of other gifts. Calling forth a crystal, he spied on her three friends for a time, observing the gift choices that each has made. That damn dwarf has collected her a collection of stone beads, the knight has collected her a journal of stories he was sure she would love, and the rock-caller had a jasper for her that he had carefully shined.

“So how do you plan to court her, because you’re having me deliver a gift, and I am betting it is just the first of many,” she questions softly. “Anytime you need something delivered I’ll do it. One of us should be successful in a relationship.”

He nods, “Thank you,” he murmurs, thinking about the fact that of their generation the only one who had even come close to being successful with a partner is their sister Tanala.

Neither of them nor their cousins could claim the same. That actually solved the problem of how to get her gifts to her since he had a feeling that his goblins would have just as much luck as him in locating or seeing Sarah. “Small gifts based off of what I know, if I can find a way around a block learn if she has any new interests. According to the Labyrinth I will eventually be able to see her again at which point a more active role will come into play.”

She nods, “Well I am probably not blocked from seeing her and interacting with her, so myself or some of my household will do so.”

For a moment he forgot that every female of noble blood received a household staff, depending on their rank was what type of staff and how many. Perhaps he should see about providing Sarah with a household?

“Do you think that I should see about providing Sarah with a household?” he asks his sister, knowing that she would be able to tell him if that was a good idea or not.

Shaking her head, she replies, “No, the Labyrinth will take care of it if she feels that she needs a household. So if your population suddenly drops you’ll know why. Past that, she might choose Above fae because they would have already adapted to iron and the human world.”

He nods, “Thank you,” he murmurs once more, thinking he has said that more today than had has in the last millennium.

Grinning she nods, “Well if that is all, I need to get back to my writing. I will work on adding this to the Goblin Kingdoms history books when I am done with my current project.”

Smirking he nods before giving her a quick hug and heading off to find his parents, if he did not at least say hello before returning to his kingdom they would be most displeased. While there is not much they could do to him, they could cause a serious headache if they decided to pay him a visit and rile up all the goblins floating around the castle. Minutes later he finds them in his father’s study, his mother is seated in front of the fireplace reading, his father is at his desk doing paperwork. For a man who hated running the Goblin Kingdom, he is quite fond of running his own properties in the Old Kingdom instead. Maybe it’s the lack of little goblins and imps.

“Jareth!” His mother exclaims when he steps in, setting the book aside, “You’re looking good as always.”

Now there’s a bluff, he hasn’t done anything new with his looks in months. Not since Sarah beat the Labyrinth anyways. It’s time to have some new cloths made and maybe change the hairstyle for a few years.

He smiles tightly, commenting, “I just thought to greet you before I return home.”

“Stay for dinner?” she asks, tilting her head to the side so her long white hair curls around her.

Bowing slightly, he excuses himself, “I have things to see to, some other time.”

She nods, a sad smile gracing her face, “Perhaps for Lughnasadh you will attend a brunch here,” she suggests hopefully.

He promises nothing, bowing out one last time before he leaves. As much as he enjoys seeing his family, it is also a bitter reminder of how alone he is at the castle. The goblins there are mostly child-like, the more intelligent ones are always busy trying to get things done. The fae that live there are uncomfortable with him, particularly those that are new to the Goblin Kingdom and are still adjusted to the Sidhe and Dark Sidhe ways of life. Willam, one of his oldest cousins, and one of the oldest members of his court is always open to discussing politics and policy, but not much else. Also his cousin has been courting a Sidhe High Fae girl who has recently moved into the Goblin Kingdom. Perhaps there was to be more children in the family soon. Technically some of the other family members live at his court as well, but they tended not to actually come in from their properties unless they were attending events and celebrations.

Returning to his court, it has been a little over two hours since he left. Upon his materialization in the throne room, the three little goblins who are cleaning all jump  in shock before bowing low and apologizing profusely, which he ignores.

“Milord,” his cousin calls out as he hurries into the room.

The look of concern on the other man’s face has him questioning, “What is it Willam?”

“A new territory is appearing on the southern edge of the Goblin Kingdom, it seems to time move like Between, but it is very like the Elven forests of the Southern Below. I have held off on sending scouts until I got your permission.” The older fae tells him, the concern very evident in his tone.

Like most high fae, his cousin is not a fan of change, particularly unexplainable change. The nature of the Goblin Kingdom is change, particularly since its wild magic which is always changing and the results are not always expected. Summoning a crystal, he carefully studies it, or at least he studies the parts he can see. Curious as to why he cannot see the rest he vanishes, heading to the heart of the Labyrinth in order to ask her why there are changes going on.

“I did not feel a wish or runner,” she mutters as he appears, “you must be here about the borderlands.”

“Indeed,” he snaps, he does not take someone interfering in his kingdom very well.

Turning to face him, she hovers for a moment before remarking, “Stop grumbling in your head, I hear it just fine, you may be the Goblin King, but I am the Labyrinth herself, the oldest creature within the Goblin Kingdom from when it was still a piece of the Old Kingdom. I told you I had work to do.”

“Work,” he repeats growling low in his throat, his more temperamental nature coming to the surface.

“Yes work, now go clean up the castle, contrary to what you seem to think, time is not unlimited here.” She hisses at him in response, her green and blue eyes glowing for a moment before she grumbles, turning her back on him. “And tell your steward to stop fretting, there is nothing that will harm my home in the newest piece of it, though why you have a spirit folk high fae instead of a goblin high fae as a steward I just do not understand.”

Shaking his head, he debates about whether he wishes to listen to her or not before deciding it is probably best to just go with it. In none of the histories does it say anything about her being so active in the kingdom, and as such, he is curious to see what she is going to do next. After all, change for the sake of change is the will of wild magic, and she is a being of pure wild magic, even more than he himself is.


	5. Ch 4: Retuning to School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to anyone who leaves me some sort of communications! I greatly appreciate it!
> 
> So after being asked on several occasions lately if I have a Tumblr account I decided to give it a try and can be found here [ JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)

_Sarah’s POV_

The weeks between her birthday and when school starts back up seems to fly, a pattern developing between herself and the fae now living in the house.

Whenever she has Toby by herself, one of the goblins would emerge to play with him, while the other would be off doing whatever it is goblins do when not protecting her. She had asked several times but they always sidestepped the question or changed the subject so she left it be.

At night the brownies had taken to cleaning. The first week it had been a single room per night as they learned where everything went and got things up to the standards that the brownies thought were correct. After that they merely maintained the house.

Twice Irene had tried to rearrange the living room just for it to return to the way it was in the morning. At first she had yelled at her about it until her dad had pointed out she wasn’t even home the second time it happened so it couldn’t have been her. Throwing her hands up in frustration the red-haired woman had stormed off and gave up. Muttering about the fact the house is cleaner so at least that is something.

To thank the brownies she had made cookies, honey bread, and a small lemon cake. The honey bread was their favorite and requested again for future thanks. She had also got them a small thing of fresh honey, taking the small bear shaped honey container to the attic with some thimbles for them. Their reaction had been surprising and made her feel overwhelming joy that they were pleased.

Tomorrow is the first day of tenth grade.

She had a surprisingly good shopping trip with her stepmom four days ago. They had left Toby with her dad for the day, before going to have lunch at a local café, and then heading to the mall in order to purchase her new note pads, drawing paper, pencils, pens, binders, and other supplies. They had also completed some clothing shopping much to Irene’s pleasure.

So for her last day of summer she’s decided to go spend it in the park, Irene has Toby.

Instead of reading plays and acting them out, she brings along the book of poems that Didymus had given her along with a journal to take notes. She’s determined to try and get them published, not because she wanted the money, but because from what she had gathered from the brownies the more people believe, the healthier the Underground would be. Since she still had friends there that she spent at least one day a week visiting with, she’s resolves to translate the poems into modern English.

She is just about through the second poem when she notices a young woman standing on the bridge looking out wistfully.

Curiously, she closes both book and journal before standing and heading towards her. As she gets closer, she notices the differences from a human, it’s probably what drew her attention.

The young woman is beautiful, more beautiful than her at any rate, with long blue-black hair, pale skin, bright blue-grey eyes, and very fine features. While her clothes are modern, there seems to be something traditional about her, the fact she is wearing a ground length skirt and laced up long sleeve shirt.

“Hello,” she greets the girl, taking notice of the slightly pointed ears with the double piercing at the top, and the fact that as she gets closer there seems to be a lightly sparkly, this girl is fae of some type.

Turning slightly, the dark-haired beauty tilts her head as she returns the greeting hesitantly, “Hello.”

“You’re fae,” she decides to state bluntly, not to dance around the subject with newcomer, “but you look like you really don’t want to be here.”

Shocked, the strange girls eyes widen and she takes a step back, “I don’t know what you’re talking about!” She exclaims nervously, glancing about like she really wants to be somewhere else.

Smiling at the other girl she comments, “It’s alright. I have goblins and brownies living with me. I wasn’t trying to shock you.”

Nearly as soon as she is done speaking, a look of relief passes over the other girl’s features, “Thank the Goddess, I thought for a moment you were one of the hunters.”

She shakes her head, replying, “No, not a hunter, my name’s Sarah Willams,” she offers her hand, not sure the fae girl will accept it.

Now that she is not looking so worried, the other girl accepts her hand, “Nice to meet you, I’m Anya,” the fae responds. “We moved here because ma had a vision that included directions. She wants me to find a single human in this town who is tied to the Between, but I don’t know how to go about doing that.”

“The Between? What’s the Between?” She inquires curiously.

“Ummmm, I think humans call it the Underground.” Anya replies as she hops up on the railing to sit down. After looking at her for a moment the fae girl inquires, “What type of fae are you? I can’t get a clear sight on your species.”

“Human,” she responds cheekily, leaning against the railing.

“But you said you have goblins and brownies living with you, how…” her voice trails off as her eyes widen, apparently the fae girl just came to some sort of epiphany. “You’re the human with ties to the Between! Oh wow, how’s that even possible that our first day here I ran into you at the park.”

“Is the Goblin Kingdom part of the Between?” She asks inquisitively.

“It is the Between,” the fae girl replies, “If you are human, how are you tied to it?”

She smiles a bit wistfully, thinking about her thirteen hours running the Labyrinth. “I wished my brother away and then ran the Labyrinth to get him back. Somehow I succeeded,” she answers softly.

“Really? But no one has beat the Labyrinth in thousands of years, even some of the oldest fae have only seen it beat once or twice in their lifetime.” The other girl sounds shocked, almost disbelieving.

Nodding, she responds, “Yes, most important lesson learned is be careful what is said.”

“Oh wow,” there is a pause while the fae girl shakes her head, “just wow. Would you like to come to my house for dinner? My parents would be excited to meet a Champion.”

For a moment she considers it, before nodding, “Sure, but I have to stop at my house to tell my parents I will not be home for dinner.”

Turning, the two girls leave the bridge, walking amicably to her home. When they reach it, Berrybell appears on the porch, just out of sight of the windows and stares hard at the fae girl with her.

“She’s safe enough,” the brownie mutters before vanishing again.

She just shakes her head, not exactly sure about that. Beside her, she can see Anya staring at where the brownie had been and gone.

“Come on in,” she invites the girl as she steps into the house, “I’ll be just a moment.”

The fae girl nods as she steps nervously into the house and starts looking around.

Heading upstairs she finds Irene in Toby’s room getting him a change of clothes from the dresser and Toby standing in his crib looking like he really wants out.

“I’m going to dinner at a friend’s house, I will be home before ten.” She tells her before the older woman has a chance to say anything.

“That’s great Sarah, you need to get out and socialize more, perhaps you can invite your friend over next Friday.” The red-haired woman distractedly replies.

Shaking her head, she leaves the room, stopping in hers just long enough to drop off her journal and book of poems before heading back downstairs. When she reaches the living room she is mildly surprised to see Anya pressed against the door while the two goblins are pointing spears at her.

“Scrapper, Clipson, leave her alone, I invited her in and Berrybell already said ‘she’s safe enough’,” she tells the two goblins who grudgingly pull their spears back.

“If you sayz so,” Scrapper replies before turning to look at her, “Careful, she’s pixie, they’re almost as big of tricksters as goblins.”

Smiling, she thanks her protective little friend before turning to her guest, “Sorry, first time I have had a fae over besides the ones that live here. Well, I’m ready if you are.”

Nodding energetically, the girl quickly opens the door before slipping out of it.

Shaking her head she quickly follows. As the two of them continue down the street, she decides to inquire, “I thought pixies are tiny?”

“No, that’s fairies, well regular fairies, it’s hard to tell High Fairies and High Pixies apart.” Her new friend answers as they turn down a side road, and keep going past most of the regular houses until they reach an older house that seems to be completely wood from the outside except for where the glass windows are. Pausing as they approach, the fae girl turns to her and comments, “My parents are both mid-fae, they can glamour, but it takes a lot of energy so at home they do not.”

She nods, “Alright, though will you explain the differences between high, mid, and regular fae?”

“High fae are the strongest, they have two forms, a human form and a ‘fae’ form. Mid fae are those who are human sized versions of their species with a lot of magic, but not as much as a high fae. A regular fae is one that is just the normal type and size, with just the standard amount of magic for their species. Low fae are those who have the shape of their particular species but are very weak magically, if they do not live somewhere with high fae they can fade away because they do not have enough energy to survive.” The fae girl explains real quick before glancing back at her home. “I’m a very weak high fae, both my parents are mid-fae, it’s uncommon, but then so are fae having children of their own.”

She nods, absorbing the information. There must be different levels and skills of magic within the four primary levels of power. Sounds like it is a multi-tiered situation, with each tier actually being made of several more. It’s another thing that she will have to learn somehow. Better start making a list of everything she needs to learn.

Nodding once the fae girl continues towards the door, after she steps in, she turns and invites her in by stating, “Please enter, Champion.”

“Ummm thank you, but please call me Sarah,” she responds as she steps in. Glancing around, she is mildly surprised at how much like a cabin the house seems, there is little in the way of modern technology that she can see, the living room area is lit up with large candles in colorful hurricane lamps and a small fire in the fireplace. All of the furniture seems to be handmade of beautiful dark woods that contrast perfectly with the light woods used to build the house. “Beautiful,” she breathes as she looks around.

“Thank you,” she hears a soft woman’s voice with a lilting accent, “We are honored to have a Champion in our humble home.”

Turning, her eyes widen as she spots her the woman speaking to her. Anya’s mother is a tallish woman, with the same black hair and fine features. However that’s where the similarities end, her ears appear to be like webbed fins, with light blue skin and large bright turquoise eyes. Clothing wise she is wearing a sleeveless lace up blouse with poofy Arabian Nights like pants and bare feet.

Closing her eyes for a moment and giving a small shake of her head, she responds, “Hello, please call me Sarah.”

Smiling, the beautiful fae nods once before replying, “Alright Lady Sarah, would you like something to drink? I am Amadahy, my mate is Tikhon, he’s cooking dinner right now, I lucked out with such a talented mate.”

“Oh, ummm thank you,” she replies, “but please, its only Sarah, I’m not a lady.”

“Anya love, please get our guest a glass of juice to drink,” the older fae gently asks her daughter as settles onto the divan. “Please get comfortable,” the woman offers, motioning to the seats around them.

Nodding once, she settles onto chair closest to the fire place. It might not be the wisest idea to accept food from a fae but her instincts tell her this is safe.

“By our customs, you became a lady the moment you beat the Labyrinth no matter what your status was prior. What do you know of the division between the fae?” the blue-tinged fae inquires.

“Not as much as I want, I know what’s in the books about legends, tales, and songs I have read, but they contradict themselves.” She answers as she accepts the glass of what appears to be orange juice.

The younger fae girl joins her mother on the sofa.

“I was a tutor before I came to the Above,” the older woman states calmly before beginning the lesson. “There are four types of fae, the high fae, the mid fae, the regular fae, and the low fae.”

She nods, while she just discussed it with Anya, it doesn’t hurt to go over it again. Particularly as she is certain that Amadahy knows more than her daughter on the topic.

“Each type is divided into different levels.” The bluish fae pauses for a moment, drawing in a breath as if collecting her thoughts. “The high fae are divided into the royalty, nobility, strong, and simple. The mid fae are divided into five types of teacher, protector, drifter, creator, and seeker. The regular fae are divided into birth, created, and blessed. The low fae are divided into the born and the cursed.” Again the older woman pauses, tilting her head and staring at her, “You are currently human, but I can already feel the changes in you, within a few years you will be a fae noble.”

After thinking about it for a few minutes she inquires, “How is that even possible? I’m human.”

“You were human, but when you beat the Labyrinth a piece of her magic took root in you. Here in the Above it will take longer for it to fully change you then it would in the Between or Below.” Smiling, the fae woman remarks, “I am a teacher by trade, but by nature I am a seeker. “

“What does that mean?” She queries, seeker was the last category of the mid-fae.

“It means that I can see, feel, and smell where a person falls on the fae power spectrum. I notice both where they are now and what they can become.” The older woman explains in answer, “Seekers happen to be the rarest of the mid fae.”

Before she has a chance to answer a tall, slender man with black hair emerges from the back of the house where she assumes the kitchen is. “Anya said we have company? Dinners done,” he states as he glances at the bluish female.

“Sarah, this is my mate and husband Tikhon, he’s an elf, one of the hardest to classify types because pretty close to all varieties look alike.” The older woman comments as she stands and moves to stand next to him.

“Hello,” she greets him as she stands, taking in the simple clothes and sharp features.

He inclines his head politely, giving her an inquisitive look. “A human?” he queries of his wife as he turns to go back to the kitchen.

“Change-child high fae nobility,” she answers, “well girls, we should probably go eat while dinner is hot.”

“Alright mama,” the younger fae girl responds happily as she stands.

“Yes ma’am,” she murmurs as she follows them.

“Oh please, call me Amadahy,” the older fae woman states merrily. “It’s not often that we have company though I am going to hope that you will continue to visit with us in the future.” Motioning to a chair at the table, she continues around to the other side to sit down, “If you want, I can teach you all about the Between and Below. I think the reason that Anya was supposed to find you is so we could meet.”

Her eyes widen as she realizes exactly what that means. That would be perfect, just the thing that she needs. As much as she loves the guys from the Labyrinth, she is aware that they’re not the best options for learning. “That would be great!” she exclaims excitedly.

“Good,” the older woman hums.

Everyone takes a seat. She is sitting beside Anya on one side of the table, while Anya’s parents are on the other. In the middle of the table there are several dishes including steamed veggies, a roast, gravy, a fruit jelly, and fresh corn bread. Along with glass vase carafes with handles and stoppers of orange juice, tea, and apple cider.

Since she is not sure of the customs regarding visiting food, she waits until they have all taken some food before she takes some as well, and continues to wait for them to start eating because it’s not polite to eat before the host according to Irene.

“I am unsure of human custom, but by our custom, in a small house like this the guest would take the first bite,” Amadahy softly states.

She nods, using her fork to pick up a bite of her veggies. Almost as soon as she is done the others start eating theirs. She is mildly surprised by how good they taste, the fact they seem really fresh. Dinner goes smoothly, light conversation about what they think of the area since moving in and discussing the process in which had been used to make a lot of the furniture. She’s already determined to see if she can purchase some in the future because it was beautiful.

After dinner she continues her visit with them until she notices how dark it’s getting and excuses herself in order to head home. It comes as a surprise when Amadahy decides to walk with her. For a moment she considers trying to talk the fae woman out of it but figures it wouldn’t work and accepts the company with thanks. For most the trip is quiet, it was just a little bit before they reached her home that changes, the older woman pauses to glance at her.

Stopping, she tilts her head to the side and queries, “Is something wrong?”

“No, I just, I am unsure how to ask a favor. Mids do not ask assistance of nobles.” The older woman replies, her features subtly changing into something more human like under the light of the street lamp.

“I’m still human,” she replies with a mischievous smile, “so what is it you want to ask?” Tilting her head to the other side she remarks, “I understand words have power, or as I was once told ‘what’s said is said’.”

Smiling slightly, the older fae comments, “Sounds like something a noble or royal would say. They are even more bound by words than the lesser fae.”

“He told me that when he took my brother after I wished him away.” She softly states, memories flickering through her mind.

The older woman nods once slowly. “You wished your brother away? Is that why you ran the Labyrinth?”

Nodding, she answers, “My dad remarried. Afterwards he started spending all of his time with his new wife and not with me. No one explained why I suddenly had a stepmother. Then they had Toby, and things got worse because suddenly I was expected to take care of a half-brother who I never wanted and didn’t understand. I was a rather selfish girl, going from being the only child to one with a sibling I didn’t want. So I wished him away, not realizing that doing so would really wish him away. When I realized what I did, I demanded a chance to get him back.” She pauses to shrug, looking off in the distance. “The Labyrinth itself was not as hard as facing myself was.”

“That is the challenge of the Labyrinth. Learning to grow,” the fae states looking up at the sky before looking back at her. “Anya is to start school tomorrow, she has always been homeschooled, but we were visited by a set of human authorities demanding to know why she is not registered for homeschooling or public schooling. To avoid problems, when we moved here she was enrolled.”

It doesn’t take a big leap to figure out where this conversation was going, “I’ll help in any way I can, though I am considered a bit of an oddity ‘cause I spend almost all my time reading.”

A relieved smile crosses the other woman’s features, “Thank you,” she murmurs appreciatively.

“Besides being a friend I do not have to worry about picking on me for knowing about fae, it’s the right thing to do. Though, if your feeling bad about it we can consider it even for helping me to learn more about the fae.” She suggests as they start walking again.

“That is an excellent idea, perhaps Wednesday’s after school you can come over for a few hours?” The water pixie proposes.

“Sounds good,” she agrees “Though there are times I have to watch Toby.”

Smiling, the older woman remarks, “That’s alright, fae like children, we have such a hard time having them that they are considered a treasure.”

Stopping at the end of the walkway to her porch, she tilts her head to the side and queries, “Can you tell me about the children who end up taken by him?”

“Of course, if you want our first few discussions can be about the Between.” Amadahy offers with a slight nod, “Good evening to you Sarah, may your first day of lessons be uneventful.”

“Thanks, see you Wednesday Amadahy,” she replies before heading up the front stairs and into the house.

Once inside, she finds her dad and Irene sitting and watching TV in the living room, Toby is in his playpen, toying with one of the stuff animals there.

When she stops to say hello, Irene beats her to the punch line by inquiring, “How was your dinner?”

Smiling, she perches in the chair closest to the baby playpen and lifts Toby out to hug as she answers, “It was good, I made a new friend today. Her name is Anya. Her family has only recently moved to town and she will be starting at the high school tomorrow.”

“That’s good, you need more friends,” her stepmother remarks.

For a little bit everyone is quiet, the adults busy watching the TV while she plays with her brother for a bit. When the wall clock chimes that it is nearing nine pm, she takes him up to get a bath before putting him to bed without being asked. Afterwards, she gets a bath herself before preparing for bed. Once she is in her night clothes she checks to see if any of her Labyrinth friends are at the mirror, when they are not, she heads to bed after calling a goodnight to her dad and Irene.

Since it has been a few months since she had to be up as early as school, she makes sure to set an alarm.

Morning comes far sooner than she wants but it is not the alarm that wakes her, it’s Scrapper pounding on it with his spear.

“Please stop,” she groans as she sits up and looks at her now broken clock.

He does but continues to scowl at it.

“I sort of need the clock to work so I know how much time I have before school,” she mutters as she looks at the mess.

A moment later it was restored to normal as Cookwell appears beside Scrapper, “Not polite to destroy the Mistress’ clock, stupid goblin,” the brownie grumbles before vanishing again.

Scrapper’s ears duck low as he stares at the floor beside her bed. There is a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach and it takes her a moment to realize that she can feel the small goblin’s worry.

“It’s alright Scrapper, just please don’t break it again.” she tries to reassure him.

“Yez Mistrezz,” the slender goblin.

“Now shoo for a few minutes, I need to get dressed for school.” She tells the small goblin with a small smile.

His ears perk back up and he nods energetically before vanishing to wherever the goblins go when she shoos them away.

Shaking her head, she digs through her closet to find something sort of dressy for the first day of class. After a minute she finds a moss green tunic dress with flowing sleeves and a dark green belt. Grinning, she pulls it out of the closet before grabbing a pair of black dress flats before going to get a quick shower. When she is showering, she settles at her vanity and brushes her hair before braiding it and then putting on some jade and silver jewelry that her mom had given her for her fifteenth birthday.

Glancing at the clock, she spots that she has roughly ten minutes to get something to eat before she has to leave.

Just as she is leaving her room, she spots Irene coming up the steps, her mouth open like she is going to call out but it closes when her stepmother sees her.

“You look good,” her stepmom comments, “I left some bagels and cream cheese on the counter for you.”

“Thanks,” she tells the other woman before trotting downstairs to collect the food. She decides to put some jam on it before she leaves.

As she’s getting ready to leave, she spots Irene putting her brother in his playpen. She pauses to kiss Toby on the forehead before bidding her parents good day, and leaving to head to school. She is almost there when she spots Anya approaching the building from a different road.

“Morning Anya!” she greets the other girl with a wide smile.

“Hello Sarah,” the fae girl murmurs a bit subdued, glancing around at all of the people.

“I forgot to ask what grade you’re going to be in,” she remarks as they walk up the front walkway to the door, dodging around the occasional group or pair standing there talking.

“Tenth, they had me do some tests and decided I needed to be in the tenth grade,” there is a nervousness about the other girl that she is sure comes from not being used to so many humans.

“Come on, cafeteria is this way, they hand the schedules out in there.” She directs Anya, leading her through the throng.

As they are walking, several of the guys stop to stare at both of them questioningly. A few of the girls that she had drama club with the previous year greet her, but their attention is more on her companion, causing her to roll her eyes. When they reach the cafeteria they join the line for the schedules. It’s too loud for a proper conversation so instead the two of them quietly wait. Once at the tables, she spots that Emma from the drama club is one of the girls handing them out so she chatters with the other girl while she digs through the pile and pulls it out to hand to her. Thanking her, she steps off to the side and waits for Anya.

Upon getting hers, Anya joins her by the wall, quickly glancing over the classes and sighing. Comparing schedules, she is mildly surprised that they have five of seven same classes.

“Hey, we’re in the same homeroom, come on,” she tells the other girl with a smile. “Actually, with the exception of our math class and the fact I have drama instead of gym, all of our classes are together. You’re going to be tired of me before you know it.”

“I doubt it,” the fae girl responds softly, “These are all humans. They cannot know what I am. It will be nice to have one person who understands I am not like them.”

She nods and the two of them head off to their first class.

Normally the kids of her school like to act like she doesn’t exist.

By the end of the day, she’s been approached more by kids that normal refuse to acknowledge her existence than she had in the last four years combined. After school she walks most of the way home with Anya chattering about how their respective first days went. The fae girl is uncomfortable being around so many people at once, as most humans didn’t realize the power of words.

She on the other hand enjoyed her first day. Well, except for all the guys trying to figure out what changed about her. That got to be a bit annoying by second period. Still, this is looking like it will be a better year than the previous one.

 


	6. Ch 5: Wednesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to anyone who leaves me some sort of communications! I greatly appreciate it! 
> 
> Tumblr about my stories: [ JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)

_Sarah’s POV_

In previous years she felt completely out of place with the other students because of her belief in the fantastic and magical. It’s only the beginning of the year, but it already feels far different. Maybe it’s another after effect of running the Labyrinth or of making friends with several of those magical beings she always believed in. Either way, it doesn’t matter. She’s confident in a way she previously wasn’t and it’s carrying over into her behavior.

Throughout the day, several of her teachers and classmates that know her remark on the fact she seems different. None of them were able to put a name to how she is different, only that they perceive her as such. To each she smiles and keeps on doing whatever she was working on before they decided to comment.

She doesn’t think she’s changed that much. Sure, she’s chose not to pursue a career as an actress and she’s realized exactly how much power words can have, but that isn’t a big deal. She’s trying to be less rude, and a bit more thoughtful then she’s been in recent years, along with not as flighty, but again she doubts that’s what they’re noticing.

Within minutes of walking into the drama club, she realizes that she doesn’t belong there any more in any capacity. So she dropped it and dedicated her time to the writers group that she also signed up for. Currently the meetings are set for Tuesday and Thursday for the second half of homeroom in the Library.

According to Annalisa, the head of the group, every year starts off with twenty to thirty people.  Within a few weeks the group drops down to eight to twelve people, at which point they start scheduling their activities and events. The goal is to try and make sure everyone in the group has a voice and a chance to do something they enjoy related to writing.  

She’s also considering joining school council or student senate. She’s certain it would be good information for her and the future but she really doesn’t want to deal with the other high school students any more than she has to. Right now she’d really rather focus on the books and learning what she can from Amadahy instead.

Before leaving for school Wednesday morning, she makes it a point to tell both Irene and her dad that she won’t be home until late because she is going to Anya’s house to study for a few hours. Her dad tells her to have a good time, thanking her for telling him ahead of time. Irene is both pleased and put out in equal measures, making for an exceedingly awkward have fun.

She makes it a point to shove her notebooks on the stories and the one she has for keeping track of fae related notes in her backpack before she leaves. It makes more sense to her to write down notes while speaking with Amadahy, rather than trying to remember it all to write down later. After all, she might get something wrong if she waits.

Her classes seem to drag on. Realistically she knows that time hasn’t changed in the least. Not here in the Above. She’s just much more excited about her lessons with Amadahy then she is school. Logically she knows that both are important.

By spending every spare moment in her day working on her assignments, she manages to get everything done by the end of her drama class so she doesn’t actually have anything to take home with her school related.

Besides, she doesn’t feel bad about ignoring the drama teacher since today’s lesson is about the different parts of a play. Since she spent years wanting to be an actress, she already knows this information by heart.

After class she makes it a point to stop and talk with Mrs. Harrison. She requests tasks at are school day only, rather than after school as well. It leads to them discussing the epiphany she had over the summer. Including the fact that while her mom might be an actress and she spent years wanting to be like her, she needs to go her own path instead. To that end she is taking up creative writing.

Thankfully, Mrs. Harrison understands and agrees with the sentiment. Actually seems to be proud of her for recognizing that she needs to be herself. Her teacher even offers to read her projects in order write down comments and suggestions for her.

She meets up with Anya at the end of the day after their respective math classes. She’s in basic algebra while her friend is geometry. Sadly, the last few years have not been that good, and now she knows she is going to have to work a bit harder in order to catch up.

“How was your last class?” She inquires of the other girl as they leave the school.

“Boring. I do not plan to be an architect or crafter so why do I need to understand geometry I do not know.” The slender girl replies sighing. “How was yours?”

“Frustrating, I didn’t really study a lot the last few years so I am coming to realize how much I probably missed because it. Still, I’m determined,” flashing a grin at the fae girl she continues, “’Sides I spent all day happily wanting to get out of class so we could go to your house. Those lessons are infinitely more interesting to me than the lesson at the school. I have a feeling that her lessons are going to be harder at times.”

Smirking, the fae girl responds, “Probably, mama is rather serious about her teaching. She likes to make sure that her student knows the information before moving on to the next subject or area of study. I should know, she drilled me often enough.”

They continue their conversation about the first couple days of school as they walk. When they get to the fae household, they greet Anya’s parents and get their homework out. In her case it’s in order to make sure she didn’t miss anything as she worked on it throughout the day. Truthfully the only homework she has is for algebra. It takes her a few tries to get it done, mostly because she keeps hitting against not really understanding stuff.

She’s closing her book up, having finally finished when the older fae woman drifts into the room.

“Good, just about done I see, did you bring a notepad?” Amadahy queries as she settles on one of the chairs.

Nodding, she tugs the stuff out of her bag that is for her lessons with the older fae. She acquired a journal to keep notes in, along with a folder for any loose paper that she might end up with. Opening it up, she turns to face her with the pen ready to write.

Chuckling, the blue-tone fae nods once, “Good, have you written anything down yet?”

Flipping a few pages previous, she reads off the listings of the different types of fae based on power. Biting her lip she pauses before turning to the back where she has several questions about how she ended up with two goblins and four brownies, how she was changing, what she was changing into, what are hunters, and a whole series of questions about the Goblin Kingdom and reading them off.

“It is good that you are curious, it shows promise. Let’s start with what you have so far, and then we will see where it takes us. You were missing three of the types of fae from the strength list. Under high fae there is also supposed to be strong, mid fae includes drifters, and regular fae included gifted. Otherwise excellent job.” Amadahy remarks after a moment of considering what she had said. “I am not going to answer the questions in order, but in relevance instead, alright?”

She nods, “Alright,” as she murmurs as writes down the three that she had forgotten. She felt like there was some missing. If there is one really handy thing about spending so much time wanting to be an actress, it’s the fact that she’s good at temporally memorizing information.

“When you succeed against the Labyrinth you accepted a piece of her magic into yourself. Tell me, how did you get your brother back exactly?” Amadahy queries, watching her intently.

Closing her eyes for a moment, she recalls the scene between herself and the Goblin King. There was soft singing which she ignored at the time in favor of finding her brother. Then of their confrontation on the stairs of the Escher room. Well what was left of them after they exploded around her.

As she opens her eyes, she slowly recites those fateful words, “Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the goblin city to take back the child that you have stolen, for my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom as great, you have no power over me.”

She is startled by the gasp that comes from both fae women, causing her to glance between them in confusion.

“You said that to the King of the Goblins?” Anya exclaims from her spot on the other end of the sofa.

Nodding, she answers, “Yes,” rather hesitantly, “What?”

“Where were you when you said that?” Amadahy asks staring at her with wide eyes.

“Ummmm, in the Escher room,” she replies. “I always had a hard time remembering that line from the book. Only when I got back, the book was gone.”

“I’m amazed that the Labyrinth didn’t keep you, human or not. You practically declared yourself of noble blood in a place that is full of wild magic,” the older woman comments, giving a small shake of her head. “You realize that the Labyrinth will probably create you your own piece of the Between of equal size to the Goblin Kingdom?”

“What! Why?” she exclaims, glancing between the two fae females again.

It is actually the single fae male in the house who answers as he enters the room. “Because you declared that your kingdom is as great. So She is making it so. Words have power. In the Between, the Underground as you would call it, this is doubly true because the Labyrinth listens even in her sleep and the wild magic that saturates that region is the strongest magic of all.” He pauses for a moment, tilting his head to the side. “Dinner will be a little late. I forgot that I was out of meat, so I need to go get some, anyone against beef for dinner?”

“That’s fine with me love,” Amadahy replies.

“Alright pa,” Anya agrees with a nod before returning to her homework.

Smiling at the tall fae, she nods stating, “I’m good with it.”

He nods once before heading towards the door.

“Well that explains why you are becoming a high fae rather than just a regular or mid fae.” Amadahy states firmly, “Now back to your questions, because of your words and actions, you are changing into a high fae goblin. Upon turning sixteen all high fae females are either given a household by other members of their family or they attract one through their power. You are sixteen, and I am guessing that part of your house is attracted by your power, and part was given to you by the Labyrinth. Am I correct?”

“Well, the goblins said that the Labyrinth selected them for me, but the brownies did not really say.” She answers after thinking about it for a few minutes.

“The brownies were probably drawn to you. Do not be surprised if other regular and mid fae find themselves drawn to you as well. You will probably acquire at least one of each elementally related fae types.” The older woman comments. “Anya will be drawing a household next spring and summer since that’s when she turns sixteen.”

She nods, writing that down beneath the question.

Amadahy spends a few minutes serenely sitting there before continuing. “Hunters are humans who try to kill anything or one with magic. The real ironic part is the only reason they can see through our illusions is they have a spark of magic themselves.” Tilting her head to the side she queries, “Does that answer those particular questions?”

She nods as she absorbs the information. She’s changing because of the words she said within the Escher room. Where what she said is affecting the situation at hand. From the sounds of it, she’s lucky she was able to leave the Between.

When she got home, she never would have imagined being a queen in any sort of manner. That’s not something she would have expected. How is she even going to be able to get between here and there. That’s probably a good question to ask next.

“You said the Labyrinth would probably be creating a kingdom for me, how?” She queries  eventually.

“She will pull energy from time and wild magic, forming it together the way the Between was original made during the exodus of our kind during the first mass hunt back before humans started to record history. It is something we will discuss at another day.” The bluish fae answers.

Again she nods, understanding that there is way too much information to go over it all at once. “Do you know how I will be able to get there and if I will be able to get back?” She eventually asks, curious if she is going to have to give up one life to have the other. That is actually one of her biggest fears.

“You will probably be able to transport yourself between here and there. All high fae royalty have the ability to move between their domain and the Above at will without the use of portals. Though it is harder to do in areas of the Below.” Amadahy explains.

“Oh…” she murmurs, relieved by that news. She might be turning into a fae, but she still wants to spend time with her family as long as they are alive. “Why are they called the Between and Below?”

Smiling slightly, the older woman answers, “The Between is the first magical area. It had actually belonged to some of the lesser fae long before the high and mid fae left the human world. Its other name is the Underground because some of the first entrances to it were portals that were in caves and canyons leading underground. The Below was where all of the static magic fae settled, it is an ever growing area but not nearly as fast as the Between. It is the domain that the great fae of times past created. Its entrances were through tiny magical openings where a person could walk across the hill and find themselves in the faery lands, also called the Underhill.” She pauses for moment, “It is called the Between because it lays between the human world and the fae realm if one is travelling on foot across the realms.”

Again she nods as she thinks about it.

“Now you asked when you were here last time what happens to the wished away children,” Amadahy states, almost like a reminder.

She glances down to make sure that she has the notebook on the right page, before leaning forward, her attention riveted on the fae woman.

“The majority of them are turned into regular created fae,” there is a pause while she jots this down. “Often times the magic matches them with the type of fae their personality is most like.

That’s good, she thinks as she nods, adding to her notes. They can be with people who will understand them.

“Then a family is selected from the list of petitions of the same species as the child changed to.” Amadahy’s voice lifts wistfully. “Many families apply for a change-child, but there are so few change-children that it can be years before the petition is fulfilled.”

It makes her wonder if the fae couple are on that list, or were on that list prior to Anya’s birth.  
  


Tilting her head to the side, the bluish fae’s expression goes distant for a moment before focusing back in on her.  “At one time children with dying parents, who were sickly, or who were unwanted were wished away far more often. Fae are long lived but are rarely able to have children. As such, the gift of the children is something treasured by our kind. Change-children are slightly more fertile than born fae, sadly their children are born fae and come with the problems that includes.”

“Do they know that they were wished away?” she blurts out, curious about what her brother would have been told.

“Most are so small that they know nothing of being human, the only life they remember is being a fae.” The older woman replies with an understanding smile.

So he wouldn’t have known he wasn’t a born fae, she realizes.

“Older children are not always changed, they are left to change on their own, but are allowed to go to live in one of the human communities until they do change, their called Hybrids.” Again Amadahy pauses as she considers what to say next according to her expression. “Not all children turn into true fae. Some merely take on elemental traits though remain mostly human.”

She blinks, nodding slowly as she makes a note of it after skipping a line. It’s interesting to consider the fact that not all of them are actually changed, that there is a human community within the Goblin Kingdom.

“We call them spirit children.” The bluish fae states with an amused grin. “It is very rare for any of the human or spirit children to return to the Above once they have spent the majority of their formative years in the fae realms.”

Distractedly, she nods once more, wondering why the name ‘spirit’ is used.

Before anyone speaks again, Tikhon startles her by announcing that dinner is done.

She doesn’t remember when he got back, started cooking, or even entered the room. Her focus was absolute on Amadahy.

Shaking her head, she sets the notebook and pen aside, rising to join the other three in the dining room for dinner. The scents make her mouth water.

Since she’s aware of the guest eating first custom this time, she waits until her host family has each made a plate before eating a bite without waiting further.

Dinner is smooth. Tikhon inquires after Anya’s day. The family quietly chatting, occasionally pulling her in, but mostly allowing her to just to be and enjoy listening to them.

This is what her family used to be like prior to her mom leaving and her dad remarrying. This is what she wanted back with an uncontrolled fury made worse by Irene’s behavior. It’s what drove her to wishing her brother away.

It’s what she’s trying to encourage her family to do now, in hopes that they can act like a family. It doesn’t seem to be working all that well, but it’s a new thing, maybe it just needs more time. After all, it takes time to set new patterns.

On Mondays when she spends quiet time with her dad, they either play chest or read. He doesn’t seem to mind the fact that she uses it as time to translate the poems in her book from Old English to modern English. On Saturdays she watches Toby while her dad and stepmom are out on their date.

Oftentimes the goblins appear as soon as they’re out the door. They keep her brother occupied while she gets to work on whatever she needs to. It’s amusing to watch. Sometimes the younger brownies will join them.

Sundays are supposedly family day with a few hours spent together with the TV to discuss their week, play a board game together, or take turns playing with Toby. There’s an edge of hostility to it that makes her doubt that it will be successful long term. It’s rare for things to go peacefully.

Internally shaking her head, she drags herself from her mind, returning her focus to the current conversation as they continue to speak.

She surprises Tikhon by querying whether there is anything she can do to help with the clean up after dinner. He smiles is affectionate as he shoos her to the living room with the other ladies, declaring he has everything under control.  

As she settles on the sofa again, picking her notebook up, Amadahy inquires, “What do you know of the Fae Courts?”

She spends a moment thinks about it before replying, “There are two of them. Though I could never figure out which one the Goblin Kingdom belonged to.”

Softly chuckling, the older woman remarks, “That’s because it belongs to neither.”

That makes sense, she decides after considering it a moment. She can’t see Jareth bowing to anyone else’s will.

“In total there are three courts,” Amadahy states, lips pressing tightly together for a moment. “The two you are probably aware of are the Sidhe and Dark Sidhe courts. The third is the Goblin Court.”

She can’t stop the dry chuckle nor the curiosity of where they court is held because the throne room didn’t seem like it would be a good place for it. Unless of course, the one she saw was the runner’s rather than the subject’s . That’d make sense actually.

“The Sidhe are supposed to be the ‘good fae’, while the Dark Sidhe are supposed to be the ‘bad fae’,” she can hear the marks around good and bad even though Amadahy doesn’t actually put them there. “In truth, they are about equal in their malice and gentleness, it just comes across in different ways.”

She changes pages, and starts writing the notes as she nods to acknowledge that she hears what’s being said.

“The Sidhe prize perfection and order, anyone who does not fit their ideals will find themselves treated very coldly.” The fae woman states, snorting softly.

She leans forward again, eyes widening as she considers that. It definitely explains a lot of the traits and things she knows about them.

“The Dark Sidhe prize strength and cunning, they are often open tricksters and very skilled at word craft.” Amadahy continues, lifting her cup up and swirling the lemonade around. “Our kind cannot lie, but some are very good at sidestepping, misdirection, and omitting facts in order to twist things to their desires.”

That actually answers a question she has in here. Now where did she write it? She flips through notebook, finding the page and filling in the answer.

The older woman pauses to take a sip of her lemonade before continuing, “The Goblin Court is unlike the other two in that it is a neutral court. It takes things from both courts, and then some, with imperfections being considered better than perfection because it shows differences.”

When the blue-tone fae stops speaking for a time, she considers what she was said before asking, “My goblins said that they were to protect Toby and I from the Dark Sidhe in case one of them decided to kidnap Toby. Is that even possible?”

“It is indeed, they do not outright kidnap, but they will hire a human to do it, before erasing the humans memories of it. As a High Fae Goblin, you automatically fall on the neutral scale, and both sides will via to get you to join their court in order to increase their power.” Amadahy replies softly before suggesting, “If I were in your shoes I would never accept either court. It’s better to be neutral and not a part of the ongoing struggle between the two sides. They like to have wars with each other in order to gain the upper hand but it never works.”

She nods, making several more notes in her notebook about the courts and the things she will need to think on. This is a lot of information to go over, and there is only one more thing she wants to ask before she heads home, “Why don’t the two Sidhe courts team up to get rid of the Goblin Court?”

“The full story is a lesson for another day, but the short story is the Labyrinth. It was created by a High Fae Goblin Royalty thousands of Above years ago when they tried just that. She gave her life force into its making, binding her to the realm itself and making her immortal, any magic that was thrown at her was absorbed by her, strengthening her. The battle was roundly won, and a treaty was brokered. In order to maintain that treaty, it was sworn in blood, so not only was the power of words used, but so was the very magic that makes our kind so long lived.” Amadahy explains, “We will eventually go over it in better detail, because there was a lot more to that war than just that, but for tonight that will work.”

Blinking, she nods, absently wondering how old that fae was that bound herself to the Labyrinth. Never would she have guessed that’s how it came to be as it is. At the same time, she can see it if that fae was anything like Jareth.

That of course leads to a bunch of other questions that they’re definitely not covering tonight, but she doesn’t want to forget so she quickly jots them down in her note book. Is she aware of  the passing of time? Does she only notice when there is a threat? Will the Labyrinth be bound to her realm that is probably going to form according to Amadahy? When did children stop being wished away regularly to the Underground? Did that affect the population here or there? Does the belief of humans here able to affect the belief of humans there? Or the other way around for that matter?

It appears for every answer she gets, there will be a lot more questions that will form. She wants to learn all of it now, but logically knows that’s definitely not going to happen.

“Thank you,” she eventually murmurs appreciatively, truly thankful for all of the information.

“You’re welcome,” the older woman replies smiling, “I take it you are readying to go home?”

She nods, tucking her journal and writing pens back into her pack. “Yeah, it's getting sort of late,” she answers.

“We will cover more about the Sidhe and the Courts later. Along with more about the Labyrinth and the history of the Goblin Kingdom.” Amadahy states calmly. “For now, I will walk you home.”

She shakes her head once, “You don’t have to,” she states as she looks at the older woman.

“Maybe when you were human it would not have been important, but until you finish the change and have control of your magic it’s not safe for you to be out on your own at night.” The blue-toned fae states firmly.

Smiling at her new friend’s protective nature, she repeats, “You don’t have to.” Pausing for a moment she considers it, offering, “If you want I’ll call for one of the goblins if it will make you feel better.”

Frowning the older woman considers it for a moment before nodding once.

She can tell that Amadahy wants to argue but she is very stubborn so the bluish fae realizes it will not do any good.

“See you tomorrow!” She tells Anya who smiles at her and gives a small wave. “Thanks for the lovely dinner,” she tells Tikhon who nods once. Heading to the door she steps through it before murmuring, “Scrapper?”

A moment later the slender goblin is there, eyes scanning everything as he appears, “Hello Mistrezz! What’z you need?”

“Your mistress needs an escort home, she should not be outside after dark by herself,” the older fae woman answers before she has a chance to which makes her chuckles.

The long-eared goblin nods agreeing, “She shouldn’t be, not safe till she can defend against other fae.”

Her chuckle becomes a full out laugh at the fact that her little goblin who was not sure he liked her new fae friends agrees with that same fae vigorously according to his nod.

“Thanks again Amadahy,” she tells the older woman as she steps off the porch with her goblin companion close by.

“Have a good evening Sarah,” the blue-tone fae bids her before turning to go inside.

Shaking her head, she turns towards home and proceeds to walking away.


	7. Ch 6: Lughnasadh Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments would be greatly appreciated, thank you to any one for any form of communication, I love it and it keeps me writing!
> 
> Tumblr about my stories: [ JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)
> 
> So this chapter did not go quite the way I originally thought it would, that's the muses for you.

_Anfetche’s POV_

In just a few short days it will be an Aligned Lughnasadh in all three realms. It is a rare thing. Allowing far more energy to flow between the realms naturally. That makes it a perfect time for her to complete the Forest of Prospects since there will be so much power in the air. Things are coming together quite nicely. She’ll explore the new lands as soon as they are complete.

Perching in her favorite spot, the highest point within the Labyrinth which allows her to see for miles in every direction, she calls forth a floating crystal to view the Goblin Kings and their families during her time slumbering.

What she sees enrages her.

Nearly half of the royal family is dead, some having chosen to fade after the death of their mates, some having died of poisoning in the Sidhe Court, and some having died during childbirth. One of the Goblin Princes died of iron poisoning after he was ‘accidently’ stabbed but as she views it she’s well aware there was no accident to it.

Since Jareth took over as Goblin King there have been no new deaths. He promised to stop providing children to the Old Kingdom if those of his family continued to die. Immediately thereafter the deaths had suddenly stopped.

On several occasions he’s tried to convince his family members living in the Sidhe Court to move to the Goblin Kingdom. He doesn’t seem to worry about the ones in the Dark Sidhe Court since they had never been threaten. In response those family members had taken to staying on their properties rather than attending court for the most part, but none of them had chosen to move to the Goblin Court.

Why are her goblin cousins living in the lands of the non-goblins? She will be calling them home to celebrate the Aligned Lughnasadh.

As her crystal vanishes, so too does she. Moments later she is materializing in the elven familial home in the Old Kingdom. She dislikes the feeling of the magic here, it’s sickly, but she ignores it in favor of focusing on the other Goblin Heir.

“I was expecting you after my brother’s visit,” the young scribe comments as she sets her writing materials aside in order to stand and bow deeply. “Welcome Ancestress,” she murmurs formally.

Settling in the air as if she is on a chair she inclines her head to the far younger high goblin inquiring, “Why do you hide your true self?”

Sitting back down on her stool, the younger girl smiles faintly, the glamour that makes her appear elven vanishing, her natural more goblin like appearance coming to the surface, “I live among elves. It’s easier to look like one of them than to have them always acting wary of me. Besides my brother and parents, very few realize I am a goblin, not an elf.”

“Foolishness.” She snaps before taking a deep steadying breath. “Summon the family to the Goblin Kingdom for the approaching Aligned Lughnasadh. I desire that all of them attend.”

“Of course Ancestress,” the younger goblin agrees, nodding once before she waves a hand towards a pad of paper and a fountain pen which proceeds to writing out notes for her. “Is there anything you need?”

“Not at this moment. I am going to go make sure that he is doing as I directed and preparing the castle. I have already dealt with repairing the damage to the Labyrinth and low goblin city.” She remarks lightly, tilting her head to the side thoughtfully, she questions, “Is there anything you wish to ask me?”

For a few minutes there’s silence, she can feel the thoughts spinning in the younger goblin’s mind as she considers her answer before she finally asks, “Why are you awake now?”

Smiling, she answers, “Because there will be a Goblin Queen, right now there is a Champion, there has not been a Champion in just shy of ten-thousand Above years. Past that, the very balance our kind depends on is lessening and that is never a good thing. Only goblins and those with goblin blood are able to have children currently. That is never good. Then there is one last fact, there have been far less children wished away.”

“Oh,” the younger goblin murmurs thoughtfully.

“Now then, if there is nothing else, I have a spirit folk high fae to bother, along with a certain Goblin King to inform of his hosting duties.” She remarks with a smile as she waits for the younger goblin to respond.

“A pleasant journey to you Ancestress. I will make sure that all living members of our family are there for breakfast and the following celebrations.” The goblin girl responds as her glamour returns, her features fading into her elven standard.

Nodding to the younger girl she vanishes, focusing her attention on the Goblin Kingdom steward. When she reappears next to the younger fae, she takes a moment to study him before solidifying. While he is primarily spirit folk, there is still some goblin in him from his mother, if he ever produces children, particularly here within the Goblin Kingdom, there is a high chance that they would be goblin. The high fae female he is courting is a spirit folk change child. That increases the chances of them having goblin children. Excellent, she hopes that they will become a proper couple.

“Willam,” she murmurs in greeting, hovering just a little bit away from him while he jumps.

“Mistress, what may I do for you?” he replies as he freezes in place.

Smiling, she answers, “Ancestress, if you please,” pausing, she goes from floating to standing before him. “I determined it would be best if I warned you that the family is going to be visiting for Lughnasadh. I have already spoken with the cook and head housekeeper, this way you are not worried when they start preparing for their arrivals.”

He bows once, “Yes Ancestress, may I inquire which part of the family?”

Beaming, she responds, “All of it. I have summoned every living family member, do make sure to prepare, also do not forget you are a member of this family as well.” before he has a chance to reply she vanishes once more, this time going to find the last person on her list to speak with for the day.

She is unsurprised to find him in the Escher Chamber, sitting on the step where his emotional life was put on hold. At least he had repaired the castle as directed before returning to his moping.

“You know, I always have enjoyed this room, so very few understand exactly how useful it is, or exactly what it means.” She remarks as she walks along some of the familiar paths. “This is actually where the Labyrinth was born. It is the room where your foremothers and forefather first gave a piece of their magic to defend this realm, the same as you did the day that you accepted the throne.”

His dual colored eyes flicker towards her before returning to staring into space. Probably the past, though she doesn’t try looking in his head to find out.

She pauses to glance around, a fond smile curving her lips as she thinks about those who have given a small piece to her over the years. All the talents that has added up to create. She still holds their magic dear to her, and ready for if there is ever another war.

Settling onto the platform beside him she continues to speak, “In four Between days time there with by an Aligned Lughnasadh. The entire family is gathering here for it. I have already notified the head cook and housekeeper, along with your jumpy cousin. While they are here I will be healing each and every one of them of the damage done by the poisoned static magic that most are living in by staying in the Old Kingdom.” Pausing she tilts her head to the side to look directly at him, “The citizens of the Midcity hope that the royal family will attend the Feast of the First Harvest.”

Sighing, he nods once as he waves a lazy hand towards her, “It is my duty to at least stop in. If the family will truly be here we might as well attend the Feast of the First Harvest and participate in the festivals.”

“Excellent!” she exclaims merrily. “That’s what I wish to hear. Priestess Avori tells me that this year has been particularly good. She plans to hold First Bread Ceremony for the First Mother and Harvest Son in order to thank them for the bounty. According to her alters are being set up across the city for the First Mother, Harvest Son, and Craft Lord since it has been announced that it is an Aligned Lughnasadh and they wish to give thanks and hope for good years until the next Aligned day.”

Again he sighs, which has her chuckling at him as she declares, “Time will move faster if you are not moping. Why not spend it determining what the best way to court who the Champion will be? After all, by the time you meet again, she will no longer be a child.”

“You’re a pain in the ass,” he murmurs as he gets to his feet, “however you have a point, and I did spend years watching her, there must be something useful in my observations.”

A smirk curves her lips as he vanishes without another word. No one else would dare pull such a stunt but it pleases her that he does. He’s a great deal like her brother long since lost from this world. Her smirk fades into a fond smile as she returns to her favorite part of the Labyrinth in order to continue her planning. After all, in just a few short Above years she will be dealing with the High Court of the Sidhe in order to remind them why it is never wise to anger a goblin.

o-O-o

_Jareth’s POV_

Now that he understands why the Labyrinth seems determined to drive him mad, he follows his ancestress’ advice.

Between one moment and the next, he restores the castle by pulling its memory of better times to the now. He’s startled when he realizes that the repairs include changes. If he was pulling from the past, it should have been exactly as it was before Sarah ran it. Yet it’s not. So he must have been pulling from the future instead. She must have affected the when.

There is a full new floor of bedrooms and attached bathrooms for the most part. The plumbing’s upgraded throughout the entire castle. There is a chamber full of swirling energy he’s not yet been able to enter. There are several new stained glass windows and several new sets of stairs in the Escher Chamber.

The Chamber of Dreams buried deep beneath the Escher Chamber is awakening once more. It’s the first time in nearly two thousand Above years that the orbs within have glowed of their own power without him needing to provide magic for them. In the past, the chamber pulled dreams energy from those humans who believe to form a power source for Between and Below. However with the rise of many of the monotheistic faiths, the belief has drastically dropped off. So to see it awakening is remarkable, unexpected, not something he ever expected to see again.

The Chamber of Dreams isn’t fully awake, which means this is future belief bleeding into the present. However for it to be this awake, it has to be the near future. It makes him wonder why and how after so long, what’s changed or is going to change?

The next few days pass in a blur. He catches up with his paperwork, even getting a head on some of it. That’ll give him plenty of time to spend with the children of his family. He knows that there are those who don’t understand how he likes children considering his duties as the Goblin King. Many of the children he gets from humans need to be rescued and loved. He just can’t adopt any of them as his heir since they are not born goblins.

His sisters Talana and Yuna are the first to arrive, with them Talana’s dull husband-mate Galen, and their two children Gareth and Tia. Besides being able to feel their presence as they enter his home, his young niece comes racing into the throne room during his daily judgement court, throwing decorum out of the window like a proper goblin.

“Uncle Jareth!” she yells as she hurls herself at him

Those waiting for their cases to be heard find her excitement amusing.

Standing, he announces, “I will hold a four hour court the day after tomorrow, the courts are closed until then.”

All of those waiting bow or curtsy than retreat. Many of them are smiling at his young niece as she excitedly babbles at him. He doesn’t even have to look into their minds to know they are thinking about the fact he loves children and his familial children most of all.

“My beautiful niece, don’t you know better than to disturb a king when court is in session?” he asks her as he gives her a hug when she takes a breath.

She nods, softly replying, “None of their problems were life threatening. I could hear them,” she pauses for a moment, almost as if considering what she had said before continuing in a rush, “Not that I was trying!” The tips of her partly webbed ears turns bright gold.

Grinning, he chuckles as he considers the fact his little niece apparently has a gift for telepathy.

His nephew on the other hand is just as formal as his father if not as practiced. He stops the proper distance away and bows deeply, subject to monarch, “I greet you, Your Majesty.”

“Hello Gareth,” he replies a small part of him sad to see that his happy and energetic nephew seems to be turning into a dull elf like his father.

Before he has a chance to say anything else, a high pitched child’s voice cuts through the air. “Come on mama, I wanna see my cousin!” The voice belongs to his youngest cousin Zacary.

A moment later the owner of that voice bursts into the throne room, head jerking from side to side as he looks around before he comes rushing over, running right into Tia as he does so.

“Cousin! Cousin!” The young goblin squeals happily.

Hugging the child, he murmurs, “Hello Zacary.”

“You’ll play with us when the adults get done being boring?” The boy demands his mismatched eyes gleaming brightly.

“Of course,” he answers with a smile, relieved to see that Zacary hasn’t changed much in the last two Above years since he last saw the young goblin.

Zacary’s parents approach much more sedately, and he can see the influence of being in the High Court for so long in their behavior as they greet him formally, stiltedly. It takes everything in him not to banish them back to the High Court and keep his little cousin here. This is a time of family after all.

Several minutes pass while the three children begin to chatter at each other, Tia and Zacary are both super excited while Gareth seems to be rather reserved.

“Hello Jareth, you are looking superior to the last time I saw you,” his mother greets him as they come walking in with his cousins Taeli and Amian, and their mates Krysth and Ami.

How charming, all those born around the same time and living in the High Court had arrived together except for his most distant cousin’s line that rarely stray from their family lands within the Old Kingdom. He is pretty sure that they will arrive together since he knows they were visiting Fala at her properties within the Goblin Kingdom.

“Dinner is ready to be served,” Willam announces as he slips silently into the room.

There is another round of greets as all the visit relatives say hello to Willam.

It’s been years since most have them have last seen the spirit folk steward. Despite all of the talking and catching up, the entire group manages to move itself to the dining hall where the mid and regular goblins have already set up the seating for everyone there plus three more.

Ahh Dara, Daniel, and Kemberana must be attending.

Sure enough the trio enters as they are settling at the table.

He smiles as he catches the conversation, namely the forest developing on the edge of the Goblin Kingdom. Thus far no one has been able to enter more than a few yards before they are repelled by the protective magics of the land. This draws the attention of the older fae, especially his parents who are highly concerned by this development.

Dinner’s a lesson in chaos for the elves in the family. Apparently they either forgot or never realized exactly how energetic the conversation can get when all the goblins and spirit folk get to communicating.

By the end of dinner, he’s ready to retire to his rooms and avoid his parents. He’s thousands of years old and they’re still able to make him want to pull his hair out. Mostly because they repeatedly question him about the forest.

“Cousin, may I have a word in private with you?” The oldest living fae in their family inquires as she approaches his side of the table.

Standing, he waves the others back to being seated as he replies, “Of course, shall we retire to my study?”

She inclines her head, offering a hand which he carefully takes before they vanish, reappearing moments later.

“What can I do for you?” He’s always been very respectful of this particular cousin, like his sister she records history, though most of what she records is the species of each child in the family and the family lineage. She is one of the only mid fae he has ever seen live past ten thousand Above years in age.

Settling on the small sofa, she answers, “Aunt has been very active. Do you know if she is monitoring the borderlands to make sure that the Forest of Prospects is safe for us?”

Lounging in one of the armchairs he queries, “Aunt?”

“Technically she is my great-great aunt, which would make her your eight great’s aunt. You are aware that the Labyrinth is a blood relation to us?” the older fae asks curiously, eyes narrow as she waits for an answer.

Rubbing the bridge of his nose he replies, “I was vaguely aware and forgot the exact relationships since she has been asleep for longer than I have ruled.”

Internally he is thinking that it explains the call of blood, the ability all fae have to determine who their family is even if they have never seen them before. It also explains why she looks familiar, he had probably noticed the resemblance to his sister. No wonder she treated him so familiarly, not only was she the protection of the realm, but she was a blood relative to the ruling family. He’s been curious under what right she had to call the family together, being the oldest living family member did giver her that right.

“Why does she still look like a child if she is older than you?” he eventually inquires.

Chucklingly dryly, she answers, “Remember our familial history. Better yet, the history of our kingdom.”

He considers calling forth a crystal to observe it.

Smiling faintly, she continues speaking. “When Queen Jerani first founded the Goblin Kingdom, the three fae factions were at war. I believe the High King and Queen of the Sidhe court are the only living survivors of that war. The rest have either died from something or chosen to fade.”

He’s aware that the fae rulers in the Old Kingdom are some of the oldest living beings.

“The upcoming Above Winter Solstice will be exactly fifty-thousand Above years since the war ended.” Small balls, not crystals but some other type of precious stone appear on her fingers and she rolls them absently the same way he does crystals. “In order to end the war, Jaegar and Anfetche came up with a plan that would lead to their mother, Queen Jerani, a great deal of pain.”

He nods slowly.

“At the height of the final battle, Anfetche intentionally kills herself using a combination of quicksilver and cold iron with her brother’s assistance.In the moment of her death, Anfetche bound herself to the very kingdom.” Kemhel vanishes the gemstone balls. “She absorbed every bit of magic that was thrown around on the battlefield, using it as the basis for the wild magic that powers the land. She used her child’s imagination and turned it into a defensive weapon.”

The older fae pauses as a glass full of juice materializes in her hand. She probably summoned it from her home since she is not a creator.

Mimicking his cousin, he summons his own drink, waiting for her to continue.

“Exactly one year to the day after she committed ritual suicide, Anfetche rose up. More than that, the Labyrinth arose from the ground. Every single fae who tried to harm our people, the goblins, was turned into a goblin themselves. A regular, low magic goblin with any magic that they previously had being absorbed into the Labyrinth and the very land of the Goblin Kingdom.” She smiles wistfully, taking another sip of her juice.

Flickers of memories, learning about the Goblin Kingdom and their long history dance across his mind. He knows this information. Even if it’s been years since he heard it. He’s not going to interrupt, this has been a vital reminder that he desperately needed.

“The King and Queen of the Sidhe immediately declared ceasefire with Queen Jerani and her son Jaeger, who would become the first Goblin King on the following Winter Solstice.” Kemhel smirks. “A deal was struck, as long as the Labyrinth stood, the Sidhe would stay out of the Goblin Kingdom and there would always be a place among the Sidhe Court for an ambassador.”

Kemhel’s glass refills with juice as she pauses to take another drink.

Fae can hold grudges for years, he thinks, it explains why members of his family kept dying. He’d wager some of those goblins that are now long since dead were the High King and Queen’s children.

“If I recall correctly, Queen Jerani stepped down just weeks after the peace was brokered, so that her son could take the throne.” There is amusement in her voice as she continues, “Queen Kellia was a Dark Sidhe princess. Since the two factions weren’t actively against each other, Queen Jerani gave her blessing, though she was wary since they weren’t allies.”

The older fae pauses, glancing towards the door where they can hear their cousins and siblings passing on their way to the family wing.

“To prove her worth as queen and her loyalty to Jaegar, Queen Kellia ran the Labyrinth with Anfetche throwing all sorts of tricks at the fae princess. She nearly failed, succeeding only in the last seconds from pure determination.”

Sarah nearly failed, only succeeding because she refused to give up, even when she should have, when anyone else would have.

“After that, Anfetche drifted off to sleep while her brother, now the Goblin King, built up the land. He declared any who wish to avoid the political struggles between the courts are welcome to come to the Goblin Kingdom.” Kemhel finishes, taking another drink of her juice.

Goblins have always taken the unwanted human children, it makes sense that the Old Kingdom would want the Goblins under their control. That’s probably what led to the war to begin with.

Smiling ruefully,  she shakes her head, “I am rambling, too much time alone again I think. The point I was trying to make is the only time that Anfetche awakens is to protect the kingdom or  test potential mates for the Goblin King.”

No wonder she’s so protective. Her entire purpose as the Labyrinth is to protect the Goblin Kingdom and the children they save. Besides the High King and Queen, he can’t think of any other fae who come even close to being that old. Fifty thousand Above years equals six-hundred thousand Between years.  Most fae get bored or grow stagnate after several thousand Above years, as they grow stagnate, their magic grows weak, which leads to further boredom and eventually fading.

“I hadn’t realized,” he eventually remarks when he realizes that several minutes have passed since she stopped speaking. Shaking his head slightly, he answers her earlier question, “She ordered me to stay out of her domain unless I had a runner. She also ordered me to reassure Willam that all was well, she was in control of the changes going on.”

Smiling in relief according to her expression, his cousin bows her head and lets out a long breath, though it is not quite a sigh. “That is good, then she has a plan and I need not worry.”

He’d be offended by the implication that if Anfetche didn’t have a plan it would be bad, except he can admit that it probably would be considering how much he’s been distracted and moping lately.

Standing, she drifts towards the door, pausing as her fingers curl around the handle to remark, “I used to wonder why it was your line and not ours that inherited the throne, until I realized that your line was more like Great Grandfather, including having some of his more unique gifts. Consider this, nearly every marriage in my family line has been to a high or mid goblin, and your line has elves and spirit folk, even one sprite, and your potential mate is human, though I am sure she will not remain that way for very long. Perhaps the blending of the species is needed to keep the goblin magic strong.” She smiles wistfully, “Goodnight Jareth, I will be there for the Lughnasadh breakfast in the morning.”

“Goodnight Kemhel,” he replies, distracted by the implications.

Vanishing and reappearing in his aviary, he perches on the window ledge and stares out at his kingdom. He absently lists off the facts about the many things he can see with his owl’s vision.

He delights in the thriving of his land with its many small villages and homesteads. Even the manors or his noble court prosper. It’s been years since he’s called his high court in. Perhaps he should, it would be the best way to deal with the rumors he’s sure are flying around. Normally he wouldn’t bother, but he’d really rather not have problems because of his citizens causing problems trying to get into the Forest of Prospects.  Most of the night is spent in quiet reflection until he grows weary of thinking and retreats to bed.


	8. Ch 7: Lughnasadh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments would be greatly appreciated, thank you to any one for any form of communication, I love it and it keeps me writing!
> 
> Tumblr about my stories: [ JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)

_Jareth’s POV_

When he wakes up, his mind returns to spinning over the points his cousin brought up.

Frowning, he pushes those thoughts away. Today will be too busy to spend time focused on the past. Not when today is about the future.

Tomorrow he will view the past. He can use his crystals to view the Founding of the Goblin Kingdom, the Labyrinth, and the Great War. History isn’t something he normally focuses on. With Kemhel’s concern over the fact Anfetche is completely awake, he’ll make it a point to find out. He always thought that she was an adult when he heard the stories, he hadn’t realized she was a child.

He shakes his head as he turns his focus on today’s events.

First thing first, getting out of bed and getting ready to go. It’s been a while since he paid attention to his looks. He’s a vain creature by nature, and that shows exactly how bad his funk has been.

With a thought, he tips his hair in dark browns and rich ambers, to match his chosen outfit of the day: a pair of tight creamy white pants, an amber gold poet’s shirt with ruffles on the wrists and the collar open, along with high rich brown boots, and matching long gloves.

Leaving his room, he vanishes and reappears in the dining hall. He’s unsurprised to see the cousins who hadn’t arrived the previous evening sitting at the table patiently. All of those sitting rise to bow or curtsy depending on their style of dress.

Fala’s the first to greet him, “Hello Your Majesty,” she states softly.

Inclining his head, he takes his spot at the head of the table while the rest of them sink back into their seats.

“Pleasant morning to you,” he mutters in response as he notes that there seems to be some tension by those who live primarily in the Sidhe High Court. “Is there an issue?” he demands, staring directly at Nayala, Kemhel’s slightly younger sister and the second oldest living fae in the family.

She flinches under his stare, glancing at the table as she answers, “There is talk of war, not war between the Sidhe, but war between the High Court and Goblin Kingdom if the Goblin Kingdom seeks to grow.”

He snorts, recalling seeing something to that effect within the paperwork he had processed the day before. “The Goblin Kingdom is not growing. I am quite pleased with where it currently is. As for the Forest of Prospects, that’s not mine.”

“Too right, it is not, it belongs to the Champion, or will when she is ready to claim it,” the high pitched voice of the Labyrinth states from where she floats just a few feet away, seated in the air as calm as she pleases. “Fret not, there will not be a war, those foolish Sidhe would not dare.”

“How can you be so sure? Who are you?” Nayala demands, staring at the floating fae.

“She’s Anfetche, the Labyrinth, sister dearest, you should show more respect to the eldest of our line.” Kemhel answers as she walks in with Yuna.

Grinning, the fae girl drops out of the air to stand on the ground, “Technically I am dead so you’re the oldest of the line,” there is mischief in her expression as she speaks. “And I am ever so happy to see that you were successful in summoning the family Yuna.”

His younger sister bows to the fae girl with a small smile, “I was unable to find Nhael.”

“She’ll be here, I have already spoken with her.” the Labyrinth replies returning to floating, “Well while you all enjoy breakfast, I have a few people to check in with, do behave,” she declares before vanishing from sight.

While the Labyrinth is speaking, the rest of the family that is already in the castle comes pouring into the room, each taking a seat by those they wish to speak with.

Little Zacary is the first to break the silence after the Labyrinth vanishes, “She’s like you cousin!” his voice is all excited.

That seems to break the ice and all twenty nine family members seem to start chattering at each other and at him at the same time.

Instead of trying to answer, he nods to the head cook who is standing just off to the side with a hand on her hip, shaking her head. Apparently his sister does not know that his head cook is Nhael, the missing cousin. Before the death of his mate, he lived as both male and female, after the death of his mate he used his magic to change himself into a herself and has lived ever since as a female. Like Willam, she prefers to stay in the Goblin Kingdom but did not wish to live on her estates. Since she is an excellent cook, he left the castle kitchen in her capable hands.

Well, then those who did not know will get a shock when she takes her seat which happens to be beside Willam at the table.

A few moments later a small army of regular goblins and a few minor goblins come pouring into the room carrying trays and dishes full of food to set on the table before returning to the kitchens and their other duties. Not long after that Nhael takes her place beside Willam, joining his conversation with her son, who happens to be the head of the guard.

Breakfast is a lot smoother than dinner the previous night had been, now that the initial excitement of so many family members together at once has worn off. There’s still a flurry of conversation about the fact there is a new Between forming. Those who live in the Sidhe court are chatting about the threat of war, while Anetri, the only member to live in the Dark Sidhe court, gets amusement out of the threat. Remarking that she would love to see them try, just to have their collective asses handed to them.

As breakfast comes to a close, he announces, “I will be spending the day in Midcity in order to celebrate the holiday.”

Most of the family agrees with that idea, planning to go with into town as well. The rest choose to stay at the castle until the Feast of the First Harvest.

None of the family actually expect him to stay with them, so he vanishes, taking himself to the single temple within the city proper. He knows that the humans who use it call it a pantheon due to the fact it has niches to each of the gods and goddesses worshipped within his realm. There is only a single priest and priestess who live on the property year round. However there is an attached abbey for acolytes to live in. Most of which are humans who were too old to be changed and needed some form of belief.

“Your Majesty,” a rich voice greets him as a woman strides towards him. “Welcome to our humble temple.”

“Priestess Avori,” he responds, turning to face her.

The priestess bows low, her long silvery white braid nearly brushing the ground as she does so. As she straightens, she queries, “Is there something you desire, Sire?”

A smirk curves his lips. There are plenty of things he desires, none of which the priestess can offer him. “No. I merely wished to inform you the entire royal family will be attending the Feast tonight.”

Her smile is brilliant, eyes gleaming in joy. “That is wonderful news Sire! I will insure the royal platform is prepared.”

“Don’t bother, we shall join in a more traditional methods.” He remarks as he turns towards the door to leave, this close to Midcity there is no reason to vanish when he can just walk there.

“Yes Sire,” she replies, bowing once more as he leaves.

As he walks through the city, he opens all his senses up. The city air pulses with joy and happiness, excitement and celebration. He realizes he can’t determine when he last felt this much positive emotion in his kingdom.

Everywhere he looks he can see the city flourishing in a way it hasn’t since the steady decline of imagination in the Above. The city is returning to its former glory. In some areas the buildings have become elegant in ways they never were before. No longer does the city look old and worn, instead the buildings look brand new.

Colorful banners hang from the roofs. They appear to come in a wide variety of types. There are personal family banners. Banners that depict scenes from the Goblin Kingdom’s history or the history of the city. There are banners representing the harvest and full of the autumn colors. He even spots some that represent the various deities of the fall and harvest.

It seems like every intersection, at the fountains, and each market is full of vendors with a wide variety of selections. More so than they normally carry. Even many of the vendors who normally work from indoors have booths out in the open for their customers to preview their wares. Many of the bakeries, butchers, and sweets shops are offering small tastes of holiday foods for free and bigger portions for a lower cost than they normally would. Cafés are setup with outside seating for the celebrations, even those that don’t normally offer it. There are artisans everywhere with their various wares.

Those who notice him greet him than continue on their ways, those with foods or drinks ask if he would like to try something.

He spends the entire morning into early afternoon drifting along, shocked at the differences in his kingdom. At one point he even vanishes to drift in some of the outlying villages and communities, mildly surprised to see that the same type of joy and festivities seem to be going on there as well. Nearly everywhere he goes is full of life in a way he cannot recall it ever being. Eventually he decides to pay a visit to the Labyrinth, desiring to ask if this is her doing.

Almost as soon as he appears in the hedge maze at the center, the small female appears seated atop one of the hedges.

“Why are you not enjoying yourself?” she queries, her voice lighter than he had recently heard it.

“I was curious why after so many years the population seems to be rejoicing.” He answers, deciding not to try and join her, she would probably just move.

Smiling, she hops off of the hedge, landing lightly on her feet before him and answering, “Because there is hope.”

“What hope?” he retorts, thinking that life has not really changed. Yes, there’s a runner who beat the Labyrinth, got her wished away child back, and left without a second glance. The Labyrinth’s awake and fixing things right, left, and sideways that had fallen into ruin or been destroyed during Sarah’s flight through the Labyrinth. There’s even the new Forest that had popped up on the border of the Goblin Kingdom. None of it equals hope in his opinion.

“You’re a silly man, owl chickadee, there is always hope or this world would be sealed off from the Above. You just do not feel it right now because things are not going the way you want,” she informs him haughtily, a mischievous smile curving her lips as she rests one hand on her hip in the universal female look of annoyance. “Things will improve, it will take time, but that’s alright, they are in motion, besides, owl chickadee, you have time, and lots of it, what’s five Above years compared to three-thousand Above years?”

“Frustrating is what it is,” he snaps, thinking, I want them done now. I am tired of always being alone.

Peals of laughter escape her, “You are definitely Jaegar’s descendant. He was very much like you. One day I will even answer the questions you have in regards to why a child committed ritual suicide and bound herself to the land. But not today, today you should enjoy the fact that there is hope, that your lands are healthy, that your people are thriving, and you should prepare.”

Cocking his head to the side he queries, “Prepare for what?”

“Why the influx of children that are going to occur in roughly two Above years,” she answers him merrily. “Most of which will wish to stay here within the Goblin Kingdom, some of which will actually belong to the Forest of Prospects.”

“You joke, there has been a drastic decline in children being wished away, why would there suddenly be a sudden uptake in it?” he demands, temper flaring.

More peals of laughter escape, “I forget you do not have the ability to See for all you can play with time. Trust me, there will be a large uptake in children being wished away. Now go mingle and get out of my Labyrinth until there is a runner.”

Shaking his head he chooses to do as suggested, visiting another one of the outlying villages, this one right on the edge of the Between and Below. Its population is made up of once Sidhe and Dark Sidhe, primarily of the pixie and sprite varieties.

“Your Majesty, good midday to you,” the excitable mid goblin stammers as he comes to bow low and stand slightly before him, head inclined, “Have you come to inspect our humble holdings?” There is confusion, concern, and curiosity in the goblins voice.

“No, I have been exploring the various villages and their festivals,” he replies, thinking back to the last time he had come to this particular village without having an official reason. Not during this mayor, or even the last mayor’s term, each mayor is mayor at least one-hundred Above years. When had he stopped visiting the villages just to? Somewhere around one-thousand Above years ago. He’ll  have to add that to his schedule again, it really is a good idea for him to regularly visit his villages, even if it’s only once every hundred years or so, for non-governing reasons.

“Splendid! I hope you enjoy, Your Majesty, this has been a rather productive year, very busy for all, plus we have had a flood of immigration requests over the last few months. So many so that we have actually had to create a waiting list.” The mayor tells him happily, his voice no longer full of confusion or concern, merely curiosity.

“Really? Why the sudden uptake?” he queries as he walks with the mayor through the village, looking at the various items and food stuff that the vendors are offering.

“They wish to avoid conflict, its well known fact that the Goblin Kingdom never goes to war. It’s also a well known fact that it is not wise to anger the Goblin King or the Labyrinth,” the goblin babbles before his eyes widen as if remembering he is speaking to that king. “Sire, I ummm—“

He waves it off before the goblin has a chance to start apologizing, “How much is the uptake?”

“Nearly five times a normal year’s request Your Majesty, some though admit that they only wish to be here until the Forest of Prospects becomes available.” The goblin answers nearly instantly.

“Hmmmmm,” he hums thoughtfully. It’s something he’ll have to speak with the Labyrinth about at a later date.

Silently, he waves the goblin away as he returns to looking over the village, noticing the new houses and homes that have sprung up. Now that he’s looking the differences between the different ones it’s possible to determine which sprung up because of the sudden intake of people and which were built during slower times.

Realizing that it’s nearly time for the Feast of the First Harvest, he vanishes, returning to Midcity and the temple. The large gathering field behind the temple is full of long tables with food. Fae of all types and humans are collecting into circles of thirteen people but they’re watching the priestess at the moment, waiting for her to signal the beginning.

Behind her between, two of the tables, is an alter set up with a fiery banner of red, gold, and orange with runes of the harvest and a large tree burning in fall colors. There is a scythe laid across the back of it and a sickle on the front of it. Baskets with apples, corn, grapes, and various grains are arranged on the side edges of the altar, while a shimmering pillar candle of blended oranges, golds, and reds stands in the center of it all.

Seeing that the priestess’ circle includes his sister Yuna, and his cousins Willam, Nhael, Nhanael, and Anetri, he decides to join that set but realizes it is one short of the thirteen. He is a bit surprised when the Labyrinth appears beside him, her clothing changed to reflect the season.

As the sun dips below the horizon the priestess turns to face the candle, lighting it before turning back towards the circle and beginning a chant, in her hands is several stalks of wheat grains, “The Wheel of the Year has turned once more, and the harvest will soon be upon us. We have food on our tables, and the soil is fertile. Nature's bounty, the gift of the earth, gives us reasons to be thankful. Mother of the Harvest, with your sickle and basket, bless us with abundance and plenty.”

When the oldest female in each group takes up the chant, some a few words behind, some a few verses it is a rather startling thing. It had been years since he had attended a Feast of the First Harvest and he cannot recall it ever being this coordinated.

Upon completing the first verse she rubs the wheat stalks, allowing the grains to fall to the ground before she begins the second verse of the chant, “The power of the Harvest is within us. As the seed falls to the earth and is reborn each year, we too grow as the seasons change. As the grain takes root in the fertile soil, we too will find our roots and develop. As the smallest seed blooms into a mighty stalk, we too will bloom where I landed. As the wheat is harvested and saved for winter, we too will set aside that which we can use later.”

Reaching behind her, she grabs a loaf of bread off of the altar while all of the leaders of the circles grab their loafs from small baskets by their feet.

Tearing a small piece off, she turns to him, passing the loaf and stating, “I pass to you this gift of the first harvest.” Before she grabs a small jug of water from the alter.

Once the loaf has been passed around and everyone has a piece she begins again, “It is the time of the harvest once again. Life, growth, death and rebirth, all have come full circle. The God of the Harvest slumbers once more, giving us strength in the months to come.” She waits for the round robin to get to the end before she continues, “Months ago, we planted seeds, and through the summer watched them grow. We have tended the fields in our lives, and now we are blessed with abundance. The harvest has arrived! Thank you, Lord of the Harvest, for the gifts yet to come. We eat this bread, grain transformed by fire, in your name, and honor you for your sacrifice”

Bringing the bread to her lips she states clearly, “May each reap the blessings of the harvest.” Before she eats it and takes a sip of the water before passing the water.

Like everyone else, he follows suit, though he is surprised at the fact the Labyrinth is doing the same. She is physically dead, how is she doing so is very curious to him.

Softly so he is the only one who can hear her, she answers the unspoken question, “I am part of the land, I can materialize at will when I am awake though I do not age.”

Beside him the priestess calls out, “Let the Feast begin!” before she turns to the table, collecting a small plate made of specially cleaned and carved birch and the silverware of the same type that she fills with selections of food.

With a sardonic smile, he joins in, and is second. Behind him he can hear everyone getting into line in order to get their food. After he collects his food, he finds a comfortable spot to settle on the ground and one by one the rest of the family joins him. Unlike a traditional feast which is held at tables, a Feast of the First Harvest is held in a picnic style with everyone being on equal seating. He could have demanded as table and platform as king, but felt that wouldn’t be worth the effort. Softly everyone speaks to their friends and family.

As night falls, several temple colytes light a series of bonfires. Beside each fire the acolyte stays with a large basket of straw and other small items. He watches as the fae and humans finish their meals and head to the closest fire and acolyte where they make little straw dolls before pulling something small out of their pockets and attaching it to the doll. Some of them are individuals, some are in groups.

He randomly selects one, listening in as they repeat after the acolyte, “We now create dolls in our image. These dolls symbolize ourselves, in our many aspects, and all the things we give up each year, so that we may thrive and flourish later on.” Once the dolls are complete they continue, “Earth of my body, water of my blood, air of my breath, fire of my spirit, please accept this offering.” Then they throw the dolls into the fire, watching as it burns before the person doing so wanders away and the next person or group approaches.

Frowning, he considers it for a moment before glancing at the priestess and softly inquiring, “What are the dolls for?”

“To represent an offering, it can be anything really, at the first harvest most offer hopes that come spring they may come true but understanding that winter is hard.” She answers him just as softly, “Myself and the acolytes do this after the rest of the population has completed theirs and returned home before allowing the fires to die.”

For a while longer he thinks about it before deciding to participate. After all, he had taken part in many other aspects of the day, might as well include this. Standing he heads to a fire where a young half-goblin girl is standing. She’s gotten the least amount of people that he had seen. Blushing, she attempts to bow only to trip somehow and nearly fall in the flames, forcing him to catch her if he does not want her to bowl into him.

“Your Majesty,” she stammers, her eyes widening slightly and he realizes he has thrown her off course.

“There is a ritual to this, is there not?” he tries for gentle, noting that she is still a child by their kinds standards.

Nodding, she carefully pulls out a handful of the straw, instructing him quietly on how to make the doll and the purpose behind it. When he has fashioned it, he frowns as he realizes that he did not bring anything with him to burn. Perhaps he should summon something?

“A lot use a strand of hair to bind their wishes and hopes to the doll,” she suggests, accurately guessing his problem.

Frowning once more, he considers it before deciding that he might as well complete it since he has come this far and runs one gloved hand through his mane of hair, a few strands are still on his glove when he is done, so he binds them to the doll before repeating after the young girl and tossing it in. He is surprised by the fact he feels almost immediately better as if a weight had been lifted from him. His choice of sacrifice is his wish for Sarah to be here with him.

Afterwards the half-breed girl murmurs, “Most return to their families or home about now, Your Majesty, all of the ceremony is done and it is just a matter of celebrating with family.”

He nods once, “My thanks for your time,” he tells her politely, conjuring a small crystal which he offers her.

Blinking she stares at him in shock, he can tell that she is not sure if she should take it or not.

“You may be part human, but you are also a goblin, never allow anyone to tell you otherwise. A gift for one of our kind,” he tells her loftily, the crystal will grant her a single wish, though it will not be anything very big.

“What does it do?” she asks staring at it in awe, her fingers twitching as if she wants to accept but is afraid to.

“It will grant a single wish but you must be careful what you ask for, wild magic is ever tricky.” He tells her, still holding it out.

Biting her lip with her sharp teeth, she slowly reaches out to accept it before pulling her hands back to cradle it against her stomach.

He nods once, turning on his heel and rejoining his family. Until nearly dawn they stay in the field, chatting and visiting, catching up with each other before they slowly break apart, returning to the castle to sleep. Tomorrow life will return to normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nhael started off genderfluid prior to her mates death, when referencing that time I use the male primary because she was born male and took on the primary male roles, however she chose to completely become female after the passing of her mate through magic, hence the change to female wording.
> 
> The ritual at the beginning of the Feast of the First Harvest is a combination of these two rituals: [ Harvest Ritual ](http://paganwiccan.about.com/od/lammas/ht/Lammas_Ritual.htm?utm_source=pinterest&utm_medium=social&utm_campaign=shareurlbuttons)  
> and [Bread Sacrifice](http://paganwiccan.about.com/od/lammas/ht/LammasSacrifice.htm?utm_source=pinterest&utm_medium=social&utm_campaign=shareurlbuttons). No offense is intended to the Wiccans, Pagans, or Spiritualists at these adaptations


End file.
